In Joy And Sorrow
by Eks
Summary: Sami the runaway from Missouri, ends up in West Chester, PA with her guitar, a backpack and a few dollars in her pocket...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

8 year old Sami stood in her doorway, listening in on her parent's conversation. Well, it wasn't exactly a conversation...but a fight. Her father had just dropped her back off at her mother's house. Sami's parents were divorced and her father lived in the city while her mother lived in the town that Sami came from.

"God damn it, John! Why do you have to do shit that you do?" she heard her mom yell. Sami was too young to understand the reasons they fought all the time. She can remember when she was 2, walking into the kitchen and seeing her parents fighting (verbally).

Sami took her shoes off and thought about going into the dining room or not. She decided to go. She shut her door and walked down the hallway and turned the corner. She stood in the middle of them. It was as if they didn't notice she was even there.

Her mother slammed down a piece of paper that needed to be signed. Her dad looked at it angrily and seized a pen out of his pocket, signing it as fast as possible and throwing the pen down on the wooden dining table. He stormed out of the house and got into his champagne colored car which held his girlfriend in the fron seat. He started the car and drove away.

"What wrong?" Sami asked, looking up at her mom. "Your father's an asshole." she replied, going into the kitchen. Sami followed her. Sami leaned up against the wall.  
'Was it something I did?' she thought, almost in tears.

A few minutes later, Sami and her mom were eating dinner. Sami did her homework and went to bed, dreading to go back to school the next day. She had just started 3rd grade a few weeks ago. She had been at the school she was going to since 2nd grade but still hadn't made many friends. She thought she never would.

3 months later

Sami sat in her mom's room, playing her PS2 and minding her own business when the phone rang. Her mom rushed over and picked it up.

"Hello?" her mom said into the reciever. Sami looked over at her mom, and seeing the look on her mom's face, she knew something bad happened. Suddenly, her mom signaled her to get out of the room and get dressed. Sami was practically shaking while she put on her jeans and top. She was so scared that she was talking to herself.

"Please don't let something be wrong with Grandpa, please tell me he's okay." she was saying to herself, mostly. She put on her socks and shoes and heard her mom come walking into her room.

"What happened?" Sami asked, looking for her jacket in the closet.  
"Oh, nothing," her mom lied, "your aunt is just in the hospital. She cut herself with a...knife. It's not that bad though. She's gonna be okay." Being the 8 year old she was, Sami fell for it. "Come on, we have to go to Grandma and Grandpa's house." Sami nodded, less worried and followed her mother out the door, not knowing that she would go through one of the hardest things in life.

The drive to Sami's grandparent's house took only a few minutes. Sami and her mom walked around the house and opened the gate into the backyard. Everyone was there except Sami's aunt and father. Her grandma was in tears and her uncle and grandpa were trying to calm her down. Sami looked up at her mother.

"Where's Daddy?" she asked, looking up at her mom.  
"He's just sick. He's at home. That's all." her mom replied, not looking down at her daughter.

"Let's go inside." Sami heard her grandpa say to her grandma. Her mom and grandparents went inside and her uncle stayed outside with her.

"Hey, Rob and Al are free today. Let's go hang out with them." her uncle said. He was talking about his nephews. Sami just nodded, looking into the window and seeing her grandma crying, nearly hyperventilating. Her uncle went to tell them where they were going and they left.

Sami found out later that day that her father was in the hospital. Two words. Heart Failure. The two words that would kill Sami inside everytime she ever heard them for the rest of her life. Two days later, her father was pronounced dead. The rest of her life, Sami would live with no father. No one to run to when she was mad at her mother, no one to help take stress away from her. She was fatherless forever.

In Joy And Sorrow Chapter 1

September 24th 2005

Sami was now 11 and had just moved from away from all her friends. She was going to a new school, and on top of that she had a new family member! Her mom gave birth to a baby girl a month before. Sami thought that her sister would grow up fast and it would seem like days would only be 24 minutes long, and not 24 hours. She was wrong.

She could never talk to her mom anymore without getting yelled at. Her mom's boyfriend was a total fuckwad and got mad at the smallest things Sami did. She couldn't leave a light on in the basement without her mom saying that her boyfriend was mad at her. She couldn't eat sushi in front of her mom's bf without getting a rude noise like an, 'Ick.' or an, 'Ew.'. One night, Sami finally made the desicion. She wasn't putting up with anything that he or her mom said to her anymore, since it was mostly insults and rude remarks.

"I'm fucking running away. I'm going as far away as I possibly can. I don't know how far fifty five dollars will take me but I'll find a way to make it all work out." Sami said to herself, packing her bags of clothes. She packed 10 outfits, a few cans of Jones Soda, her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, deoderant, a journal, a pen, some snack food, her cell phone, her charger, and her fifty five dollars. She left a short note, telling her mom what she was doing. Sami glanced over at her guitar, and sighed. She didn't want to lug it around with her but she knew she had to. It was her only way to make money. She packed her guitar in the case it went in and climbed out her bedroom window. She walked down her street and headed east.

West Chester, PA

"You fucking cunt!" Bam yelled at his girlfriend, Missy, who had just been caught cheating in Bam's bed with another man.  
"Bammi, I can explain!" she replied, nearly in tears. "I don't need an explination! Get the fuck out of my house and never come back!" Missy got up and put her pants and top back on. She and her new lover walked right out of the room. Bam sat down on his bed and changed the sheets before laying down and crying himself to sleep.

A few hours later, Bam woke up. He stared up at the celing and then finally got up out of bed. He remembered the events that occured the night before and almost started sobbing. Ever since Novak was put in prison for being caught with herion, Missy was the only company he had in Castle Bam. Now, that she left, Bam was alone. He walked down to the Pirate Bar and made some breakfast.

Once he finished eating the most important meal of the day, Bam called up his friend Dico to hang out. He went over to Dico's house and they went out to mess around, play pranks, film, skate, whatever. Then after a long day at doing what Bam does best, he went to Duffers with the rest of the CKY crew.

back where Sami is

Sami was sitting in a chair at the airport. She had made enough money to actually get a plane ticket to go somewhere. She picked Philedelphia. She had always wanted to go there. She had been walking all night long and longed to sit down on a plane and maybe get some sleep. A few minutes later, she picked up her backpack and guitar case and boarded the plane. She found her seat and shoved her things in the storage space above her and sat in her seat. Once she got comfortable, the plane took off and she fell asleep.

6 hours later

Sami woke up when the captain's voice came over the intercom and said they were landing. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and heard the plane come in contact with the ground. As soon as the plane stopped moving, she stood up and grabbed her bags and guitar case from the overhead storage thing and walked down the isle, trying her best not to run into people.

She walked out of the airport and hopped on a bus, going straight to West Chester, PA. West Chester PA was where her favorite actor/athelete/jackass lived. Bam Margera. Sami wasn't just going there because of him, but because she had a feeling that she could find a small abandoned house to live in.

She arrived in WC 1 hour later and payed the bus driver the rest of her money. She walked off with her guitar in one hand and her backpack on her back. She saw a park and decided to stop there for dinner. She sat down at a picnic table and ate a Chewy Bar and a cookie. She got up and drank some water from the water fountain and started to walk around town, not caring if she got lost or not.

As it got darker, she decided to take a turn up a long dark street. It was full of trees and she thought it would be a nice place to sleep at. After walking up the long dark street, she found a perfect place to sit her stuff down and go to sleep. She placed her bags so they would be hidden from anyone passing by and took her guitar out from the bag. She began to play, 'To All Of You'.

Duffers, where Bam is

"Hey! Raab! Quit dancing with Dico!" Bam yelled, laughing. "Unless you guys are on a man-date"  
"Shut up!" Raab slurred, being drunk like always. Bam and the rest of the crew just laughed. They were having a great time. Bam's mind wasn't on that bitch, Missy, and was actually laughing for the first time in awhile.

Bam looked at the time on his phone and yelled to the guys. "Hey, I gotta go. I need to wake up early for a demo tommorow." he lied, getting up from his bar stool.  
"Since when do you care about getting rest for demos?" Dunn asked, slurping some beer.  
"Since I nearly fell asleep driving to one." Bam waved good-bye to the CKY crew and got into his Lambo and drove home.

As he turned into his driveway, he heard a faint noise. It sounded like music. He pulled into his driveway and parked the car before investigating. Down the driveway he walked, the noise getting louder every step he took.

'That sounds almost like Deron playing the guitar.' he thought. As he reached the end of his driveway, the sound was quite loud. He looked around and then spotted a silhouette of something in the woods. As he walked closer, the music stopped and the shadow started to move backwards a little bit.

"Hey...come back. I won't hurt you." Bam said, in a comforting voice. The shadow stopped moving backwards and stared back at Bam. As Bam got closer, he realized it was a girl.  
"What are you doing out here at this time of night?" he asked, looking her over.  
"I have no where to go." she replied, slipping the guitar off and stuffing it back into the bag.  
"You have a home. Go there." "I ran away. I lived in Missouri before though." Bam's eyes widened.  
"You came here all the way from the mid-west?" She nodded. "How old are you"  
"Eleven." Bam was even more surprised. The girl sighed and pulled her guitar back out and started playing Shippensburg.  
"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked, once she finished playing.  
"Yeah. Do you know where an abandoned house is? I can stay there." Bam laughed slightly.  
"Abandoned house? You can stay with me. Come on, let's go inside. My house is just up that driveway"  
"Um..okay." The girl followed Bam up the driveway.  
"By the way, I'm Bam. What's your name"  
"I'm Sami." 


	2. Chapter 2

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 2

Bam and Sami walked into Castle Bam. The young girl gawked at the vast room she entered.

"It's even cooler than I expected it to be." she said quietly to herself. Bam looked down at her and saw that she had a black Bam shirt on. He snickered.  
"I see you're a fan of mine. Do you skate?" he asked, turning to face her.  
"I used to. I kinda gave up once I got my guitar. I couldn't fucking ollie." she replied. Bam sat down and signaled for her to do the same. She stupidly sat as far away from where Bam was as possible. He just laughed.

"Come here. I won't bite." he said, smiling. He patted the empty space on the couch and she sat down next to him. "So...why'd you run away?" Sami sighed and told him why.

As soon as Bam heard Sami's story, he felt something. Like, the feeling a big brother gets when his little sister has been hurt. He felt as though he needed to protect Sami, from anything and everything else that happened to her. He wanted to soothe her from her stress. He put his arm around her and sighed. She looked up at him. The room was silent except for the crickets chirping outside. Finally Bam managed to say something.

"Let's watch a movie..." he said, opening up the dvd player and putting in Lost Boys. He sat back down next to Sami and watched the movie with her. Half way through the movie, sleepy Sami layed her head on Bam's shoulder and fell asleep. He looked down at her and smiled. He slowly got up and ran to get a blanket. He covered the shivering pre-teen up with it and turned the tv off. He made his own bed on the floor in front of the couch and fell asleep too, thinking he was protecting Sami from the nightmares she could have.

The next morning, Bam woke up to a thud. He looked up and Sami was on the ground, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ow. Damn couch pushed me off it." she joked. "Are you okay?" he asked, crawling over to her. "Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Sami was flattered that Bam was a compassionate person towards her, but in a way, she was a bit creeped out because they had only just met.

Bam slowly got up and walked to his room and took a shower in the bathroom in there. Sami looked at the clock and walked over to the phone. She hesitated but then gathered up the courage to call home. She picked up the reciver and listened for the oh so familiar voice of her mother. After 3 rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" her mother asked. Her voice was quiet and sad.  
"Mommy?" Sami asked.  
"Sami?" "Hey"  
"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN? WE'VE CALLED THE COPS AND THEY'RE SEARCHING FOR YOU RIGHT NOW! WHERE ARE YOU?" Sami recoiled but still was able to speak.  
"Check the caller id." It was silent for a few minutes and then her mom spoke once again.  
"Margera, Brandon? You're at his house? Why are you there"  
"He found me and took me in"  
"We're coming up there to get you, okay?" "NO! It's nice here! I don't have to deal with you know who and shit like that!" "You fucking would rather stay with Bam then your family"  
"Tim is not my family." "He's mine now. Since you don't want us to be in your family, I'll just disown you. Have a nice life, Sami." Sami was speechless once she heard the phone click. She hung it up slowly, and started shaking. She sat down on the couch and burst out into tears.

A few minutes later, Bam came out into the lounge, dressed in his red button up top and black jeans. He saw Sami on the couch, shaking. He rushed over to her.

"Oh my God, what happened?" he asked, panicing.  
"I-I just ta-talked to my mom." she managed to get out, before shaking even more violently.  
"What did she say"  
"She was mad...then I told her where I was...then she said that she was gonna come and get me and I said that I wanted to stay here with you, and she said she would...she would..." Sami started crying harder.  
"What would she do?" Bam asked in a comforting tone.  
"Disown me." Sami replied, quietly. Bam brought her into a hug and she cried on his shoulder.  
"Shh, it's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." he said. Those words of comfort helped the girl realize that someone cared about her.  
"I've only known you, personally, for a day and you are the nicest person to me. Thank you Bam." "No problem. You know, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to. I can be alone"  
"No, I'm gonna stay here with you. You like me, more than anyone in my family ever did...except my dad." Bam mentally frowned, remembering what she said had happened to her dad but smiled when Sami said that she was staying.  
"Oh...um, do you want breakfast?" he said, changing the subject. She nodded and tried to stop shaking. Bam wiped her tears away with his thumb and got up. "Let's go out to eat, I can't cook for shit." Sami slowly got up.  
"Let me get ready first. Okay?" She walked into the guest room, where her bags were, and shut the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 3

Sami sat on her bed and reached behind her, grabbing the bag which held her clothes. She dug through her CKY bag and pulled out her blue jeans and her black HIM shirt. She put them on and put on her black and white shoes. Grabbing her HIM jacket, she walked out the door, brushing her hair with her hand.

"I'm ready." she said to Bam.  
"Okay. Let's go. By the way, nice shirt." "Thanks." The two of them walked to Bam's Lambo and got in. They drove to Gay St. and looked around for a place to eat.

"Hey, what about that place?" Sami asked, pointing to a restaurant with a green and yellow awning.  
"Sounds good to me." her new guardian replied. They walked in, got seated outside and ordered breakfast.

Bam sat back in his chair, and smiled at Sami. All of a sudden, someone came up and tapped Bam on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Hey!" he said, greeting the young girl behind him.  
"What's up, Bammi?" she asked, messing up his hair.  
"Nothing much. I'd like you to meet my new...um...roommate, I guess, Sami." Sami smiled at the girl, and watched her sit down. "Sami, this is Kat. She's our next door neighbor." "Hi, Kat." "Ugh, I can't belive school starts tommorow. It fucking sucks." Kat said, looking up at Bam.  
"Yeah, that's right. Sami, we need to get you registered for school." Sami looked at Bam in shock.  
"What! Do I have to go to school? Like right away?" she replied.  
"Not right away, of course. In a few weeks, probably"  
"Don't worry, Sami," Kat added, "I'll show you around. I'm an 8th grader there so, I know the school like the back of my hand"  
"Cool." Sami said. A few minutes later, Kat left while Bam and Sami ate breakfast.

Bam sat back in his chair and waited for Sami to finish. Once she was done, Bam payed the bill and got up out of his chair.

"Where do you want to go next?" he asked.  
"You wanna hang out with your friends?" "Who? Like Dico or-" Bam was interrupted by his cell phone ringing. "Hello? Holy shit! Novak...ah, I see. She bailed you out? How much? ... Damn, she's a rich girl though, so yeah. ...You're pulling up to Castle Bam right now? ...Oh, we'll be home soon. ...I have someone that you're gonna want to meet. Okay, see ya. Bye." Bam shut his phone and put it in his back pocket.

"Was that Novak?" Sami asked, putting her fingers in the front two beltloops on her pocket while she walked towards the car.  
"Yeah. His girlfriend, Katie, bailed him out. Twenty thousand dollars, I think." "Wow. She must really love him." Bam laughed. "Yeah. She's pregnant with his son. She should love him." Sami agreed and Bam opened the car door for her. She thanked him and got in. He drove home.

"Novak!" Bam yelled, jumping out of the Lambo and tackling Life Partner. He laughed and fell to the ground. Sami slowly got out and stood by the car. She was shy, because she had, had a crush on Novak ever since she saw him on Viva La Bam.

"Hey, Life PartNER!" Novak replied, underneath Bam. He pushed him off and brushed himself off. He looked over at Sami. "Yo, who's she"  
"Sami! Come here!" Bam yelled. She walked over slowly and stopped right in front of Bam. "Sami, Dreamseller. Dreamseller, Sami." Sami and Novak shook hands and she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, babe." Novak said. Sami tried not to blush.  
"Nice to meet you, too." she replied.

"Let's go inside. Oh, Sami, go get the mail for me, would'ja?" Bam asked, pointing over to the mailbox. She nodded and walked back down the driveway. Once she reached the mailbox, the guitar player saw a big package that was addressed to her. Surprised, she took the rest of the mail out of the mailbox and set it on top and carried the big box up to the house.

"What's that?" Bam asked, once Sami walked into the house. He and Novak were drinking a beer and sitting in the lounge.  
"I dunno. It's addressed to me." Sami went into her room and opened the box up. She started crying again, once she saw what it held. All her clothes from her house were in there. Her laptop, camera, video camera, Sirius Radio, almost everything from her room was in that box.

After a few minutes, Bam came in to check on her. He saw her crying on her bed and ran over to sit next to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked, in a comforting tone. All Sami could do was point to the box full of all her stuff. He glanced over in the direction she was pointing in and frowned. "I'm sorry, hun." He kissed her on the top of the head and held her until she calmed down.

"I seem weak to you don't I?" she asked.  
"No, of course you don't. You're just having a hard time right now. It's okay, I understand." Sami looked up at Bam and smiled. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. 


	4. Chapter 4

In Joy And Sorrow Chapter 4

The two weeks went by fast, and it was time for Bam to go to the middle school and sign Sami up.

"Sami! Wake up, babe!" Novak said, standing in her doorway. "Bam's cooking breakfast now." Sami groaned and rolled over so she could look up at Novak. "Come on." he said.

"Aack, you sound like my mom when you do that." she repiled, laughing. "Well, I don't want to have to drag you downstairs"  
"I don't care, you can drag me. I don't feel like walking." He laughed and walked over and scooped Sami up. She ran her downstairs, with her laughing the whole time.

"What the hell?" Bam said, laughing as he watched Novak zoom down the stairs with Sami in his arms.  
"She wouldn't get out of bed, and didn't feel like walking." Novak replied, kissing Sami on the forehead and setting her down. She and Novak developed a great friendship for the two weeks she was there. They got along great and worked well together when it came time to prank Bam.

"Well, come on then. Breakfast is ready." Sami and Novak sat down at the bar and Bam served breakfast. Eggs and bacon.  
"Whoo!" Sami yelled, picking up her fork.  
"Well, that was random." Bam said, laughing.

5 minutes later, they finished their breakfast and Bam and Sami drove off to the middle school in West Chester.

"Do we have to?" Sami asked, looking up at Bam with a pout. Bam always sided with her when she did that but this time, he couldn't.  
"Don't give me that face. We have to go and sign you up." he replied. She sighed and slowly opened the car door. Bam started laughing. "I know you aren't that slow! Hurry your ass up." Sami laughed and ran over to Bam, tackling him in the parking lot.

They both walked into the white building and into the office. The secretary greeted them.

"Hi, how may I help you?" she asked.  
"Uh, we're here to register a student." Bam replied, pointing at Sami.  
"Okay, are you..." she looked at her list, "Ross?" "Yeah"  
"Alright, follow me." The secretary got up and walked into the principal's office. "Sit down here, and she'll be with you in a few minutes. She's making copies in the copy room." Sami and Bam nodded and the secretary walked out of the room.

"I guess everyone's in class right now." Sami said, breaking the silence.  
"Yeah. I remember this place so well...I hated it." Bam laughed, looking around the room.  
"I take it you came in here all the time?" "Yep, almost twice every week." Sami snickered and turned her head to see a small, old woman walk through the door.

"Well...I wouldn't expect to see you here again, Mr. Margera." she said, patting him on the shoulder.  
"Oh, wow. You're still principal-ing here?" Bam said, not knowing if principaling was a word. She laughed.  
"Yes, I am. Is this your daughter?" Sami looked up and Bam, not knowing what he was going to say.  
"Yeah, she is my daughter." Bam put his arm around her and grinned, causing Sami to snort.

"Well, I can see the resemblance. Both of you have the same interests, obviously." She looked at Sami in her pink Element shirt and Bam in his black Element shirt. Both of them had baggy jeans and Adios on. The principal turned away and got some papers for Bam to sign and papers so Sami could choose her elective classes.

30 minutes later, Bam and Sami were done and they said good-bye to Mrs. Brown, the principal.

"I'll see you on Monday, Sami." she said, waving. Sami waved back and walked out the door with Bam and into the Lambo.

"Mrs. Brown...that's original." Sami said, getting into the car. Bam laughed and drove home. They drove up the driveway and gasped at what they saw.

"What in the fuck is going on!" Bam said, growing angry. An ambulance and 5 police cars were sitting in the snake run driveway. The first thing Sami thought about was...Novak. Since Bam was too shocked to move, Sami opened the car door and ran out to go inside the house. Before she could, a police man stopped her.

"Don't go in there. It's too dangerous." he said, holding an arm out to block Sami from going in the door. Sami decided that getting in trouble with the police didn't scare her. She took a deep breath and ducked under the police man's arm and ran straight into the lounge where there was POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS tape all around the entrance to the Pirate Bar. She walked slowly to the landing. Everything seemed to go in slow motion once she started walking. It seemed like forever and a day went by when she finally got there. She looked down over the railing and was speechless. Scared and speechless. 


	5. Chapter 5

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 5

"No...no...no this...this can't be fucking true..." Sami said, in a voice she didn't even recognize. There was Novak...her best friend...her partner in crime...lying on a stretcher, bloody and slowly breathing. The paramedics ran him out of the house and to the ambulance as Bam ran over to Sami who was sitting and crying, her back facing the horrible scene.

"What happened? Please tell me what happened!" Bam said, sitting down next to her.  
"Novak..." was all she could say.  
"Oh my God." Bam started to cry too.

They cried together until a paramedic tapped Bam on the shoulder.

"He's being escorted to the hospital now. Do you want to follow us?" he asked.  
"Yeah. Come on, Sami, let's go." Bam slowly picked Sami up and carried her out the door. They got into the Lambo and followed the loud ambulance to the hospital, in complete silence.

'Please let him be okay. Please let him be okay.' Sami prayed in her head. She knew that Bam was doing the same.

They quickly pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. Sami and Bam sat down in the waiting room, and tried not to start crying again. Suddenly a doctor came out to talk to them. They both slowly looked up at the man in the white uniform.

"He...he was stabbed and by the time the paramedics got there...he lost too much blood. I'm sorry for your loss." he said, sighing. "You...no...it's not true...you're lying." Sami said, not wanting to belive the truth. The doctor walked over to the girl. "I promise you, I'm not lying, sweetheart. I can tell Mr. Novak meant a lot to you and my prayers are with you. Both of you." The doctor handed the bag of stuff that Novak had in his pockets to Bam and walked away. Bam got up and walked outside, alone, not saying a word. Sami slowly stood up, crying. She went outside too.

"Bam! No!" she cried, running over to him. She took the piece of broken glass from his hands and threw it as far as possible. He had cut his wrist and was about to do the other one. She took off her bandana she had on and wrapped it around his bleeding wrist. "What were you thinking?"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." Bam started crying and Sami hugged him.  
"Don't worry...I understand." she said. "Come on. Let's go home, I can't stand to be here right now." Bam just nodded and walked with Sami to the car.

15 minutes later, they were at Castle Bam. The cop cars were still there. Katie was there too, sitting in the doorway, holding her pregnant stomach and crying. Bam ran over to her.

"Katie..."he said slowly. He got down on his knees and told her that her fiance was gone. She cried harder.  
"Why? Why right now?" Katie said, flipping her long black hair out of her face. Sami came up to them with bloodshot eyes from crying so hard. Katie looked up. "You must be Sami." "Yeah, how'd you know?" Sami asked, not in a rude tone.  
"Novak always talked about you. He loved you so much, like you were his little sister or something." Sami's heart broke when she said that. The last thing she should of said to Novak was, 'I love you.'. She just didn't know if he would say, 'I love you, too.' or not. "Really? Wow." Bam looked at the two quiet girls and sighed.

"Hey, let's go inside." he said, signaling for Sami and Katie to follow him. They both nodded and did what they were told.

Once inside, Bam threw the bag of Novak's things on the couch and went into the Pirate Bar with Katie. Sami walked over to the bag of her best friend's belongings and opened it up. A lighter, his wallet, a pack of cigarettes and...a mini casket with a heartagram on it? 'What's this?' Sami thought as she opened it up. One ring was inside of it, because the other one had been taken out obviously and replaced with a note. She took the note out and opened it up. It read:

Sami-  
Remember the time I said I would get you something you would wear forever? You thought it was a cheap bracelet or something, didn't you? Or some gay-ass gold locket with some retarded looking picture of us in it. But no, I got you this. This is a friendship ring. I have mine on my finger right now, as you're reading this. You're my best friend, ever. (Notice that I didn't give Bam one of these) I hope you like this gift and wear it for the rest of your life, even after I die, so you'll have a part of me near you 24/7. You're like my little sister that I never had. In other words, you're a fucking awesome girl. I love you, babe.

-Novak

Tears fell on the note as Sami put the ring on her ring finger. She kissed the ring.

"I love you too, Novak." 


	6. Chapter 6

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 6

"Sami?" Bam said. He was standing next to the couch. She looked over at him, wiping her tears away.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"What's that?" He pointed at the silver ring on her finger.  
"Something from someone special to me." "Really? Who"  
"It's a secret." Bam was taken aback by this. She usually told him anything and everything.  
"Oh..okay." he said, not trying to sound disappointed. Sami slowly got up and gave Bam a hug.

"What's this for?" he asked.  
"I love you. You're one of the greatest things that's happened to me, ever." Bam blushed. "Aww, you're blushing." "No, I'm not." he said, blushing even more. Sami just laughed and playfully punched him in the stomach. He smirked and pushed her on the couch. He started to tickle her sides.

"Aaah! Noo! Stop! I'm ticklish!" she said, howling with laughter.  
"What's the magic word?" he said.  
"Erm...please?" He stopped tickling her and lied next to her on the couch, sighing in exaustion.

"I'm so tired." he said.  
"Same here. Where's Katie?" "She went to sleep in the guest room." Sami nodded and turned over. Bam put his arm around her and closed his eyes. He kissed her on the back of the head and went to sleep. Before taking a nap, Sami looked at the ring on her hand. She knew that from this day on, she would do her best not to let Novak down. She wouldn't steal shit, or do drugs (especially heroin) because if Novak were alive, he would be very disappointed in her. She kissed the ring again and went to sleep.

a few hours later

Sami woke up on the couch, still in sleeping Bam's arms. She was comfortable like this but she had to get up and walk around and get something to eat. She slowly lifted his arm up and slithered (Chad XD) out from his grip. She walked down to the Pirate Bar and opened up the refridgerator.

"Hmm...what the hell is in here?" she asked herself, looking in the drawers and on the shelves. She closed the refridgerator door in frustration and opened the freezer.

"Oooh, pizza. You always liked that for dinner, right?" a voice said. Sami turned around.  
"Whoa...what the fuck? Novak?" Sami replied to the transparent figure talking to her. It nodded and went over to her. He hugged her tightly. "I missed you so fucking much, it's not even funny." she said.

"I know. I did too. I see you got the ring." Novak looked down into Sami's tear-filled eyes. "Yeah...I got the note too." She patted the right pocket of her jeans. "I'm sorry you had to find out what happened to me, the way that you did." "What happened? Who stabbed you?" Novak sighed. "Do you really want to know?" he asked, holding onto Sami's hands. She nodded. "I would tell you but...I don't want you telling Bam or anything because he would ask you how you knew and get into that shit. And I don't want you hurting someone or yourself"  
"Come on, Nov. Just spill it!" Novak sighed once again.  
"You're mom's boyfriend." he said, quietly. Sami's grip on his hand tightened. "Please, Sami...don't do anything stupid"  
"That fucking God damn son of a mother fucking dick ass cunt. Shitty pissfaced little fat fuck..." Sami mumbled every curse word in the book in a matter of 10 seconds.  
"Damn, Sami." Novak said, laughing. "Why? Why in the fucking hell would he do that to you?" She nearly started to cry again, mostly out of anger.  
"He came over to Castle Bam and I was in the Pirate Bar getting a beer and he knocked on the door. I went over and answered it and he wanted to know where Bam was. I said that he was out with you. He asked me where you guys went and I said that I couldn't tell you cause I thought he was some random stalker fan who was wanting to get like autographs or something and he got all pissed and told me who he was. I got pissed off at him for tracking you down and I punched him in the face and he took out a knife and chased me down with it until I got into the Pirate Bar and got stabbed...I think Kat called the ambulance. No one else was hear and you're mom's dickhead boyfriend ran off. No one found him..." Sami's jaw dropped.

"Wow. I can't belive...someone would ever do something like that to you. You died...for...me?" she asked. He nodded.  
"Like I said, you're like my little sister. You're the coolest person I know. I love you." He kissed her on the cheek and suddenly looked up. "Oh, damn. I have to go. I'll be back soon. Don't worry"  
"Wha? You have to"  
"Yeah. Just...just dream about be, and I'll be there tonight, okay?" Sami nodded and Novak disappeared. She went back upstairs and sat on the couch next to the groggy Bam.

"Hey, Sam." he said, patting her on the head.  
"Hi, Bammi." she replied, sniffing. He looked down and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.  
"What's wrong, hun"  
"It's just...Novak." She almost started talking about what had happened downstairs. Bam nodded as if to say he understood and stood up. "Um...Bam, I'm gonna go for a walk, okay? I'll be back by dinner."

"Okay, hun. I'll be here when you come home." Bam said, going downstairs. Sami went upstairs and changed into her black Viva La Bam shirt and dark blue jeans. She ran outside and started towards Kat's house. 


	7. Chapter 7

In Joy And Sorrow Chapter 7

Sami walked up to the big house next door to Bam's. She knocked on the door, waiting for someone to answer. Suddenly, she heard someone running up to the door and twisting the handle to get it open. It was Kat.

"Oh, hey, Sami." Kat said, grinning.  
"Hey, Kat." Sami said, trying to smile back. Kat frowned.  
"Is Novak..." She stopped, looking at Sami's reaction. "No...please tell me he's okay..." Sami shook her head. Kat gasped and started crying. "He...he can't be...d-d-dead! No! Not Novak!" She started running around her house frantically. Sami slowly stepped in as the door shut behind her. Kat had slid down the wall and put her head in her hands, crying softly to herself. Sami bent down and patted her on the back.

"Shhh...everything's gonna be okay." she said, lying. Sami thought nothing would ever be okay again, now that her Novak was gone. Kat looked up at her.  
"You think?" she sniffed.  
"Yeah...I think." Kat nodded and slowly stood up and leaned against the wall. "Are you going to school on Monday or not?" she asked.

"I don't think I should go...but...well, I don't know yet. I suppose not. Why?" Sami questioned.  
"Maybe I should ask to stay home or something...we can hang out Monday..well..we can hang out all this weekend if you want to..." Sami smiled.  
"Really? You'd hang out with me"  
"Of course, you seem kickass." "I told Bam I'd be back for dinner...hey, how about you come and eat dinner at my house? Ape's cooking. She's making corn and turkey and stuffing..I don't know why"  
"I heard Ape's corn sucked, though." Sami and Kat laughed at the same time. Sami looked at the clock up on the wall.

"Yeah, if you're gonna come over, we should leave now." she said, pointing to the door. "Okay, hold on, lemme get ready." Kat replied, running up the stairs and into her room. She got ready and five minutes later, she was downstairs and out the door with Sami.

"You ready?" Sami asked.  
"Yesha." Kat said. They laughed and raced back to Bam's house.

About 2 minutes later, they arrived at Bam's house. Sami opened the door and saw that everyone was in front of the tv.

"You guys...what's-" Sami asked.  
"Shhh...come over here and look at this." Dico said, waving them over there but not taking his eyes off the screen. The two girls walked to the tv.

"What is it?" Kat asked, quietly so only Sami could hear. Sami didn't answer...she was too busy grinning. There on the tv screen was her mom's boyfriend and the police. Katie had reported him to the police when she saw him at a nearby Wawa, driving from the hospital.

"YEEEAAAAH!" Sami yelled, jumping up and punching her fist in the air. Bam starting wooting and clapping and at least everyone cheered once. Once the news report was over, Dunn turned the tv off and sat back on the couch.

"Now that...just made my day." Kat said, pointing at the now blank screen. "Seriously." Bam agreed, getting up. "Now, can we eat?" Everyone nodded and they went downstairs to the Pirate Bar.

"UH-HUUUUH! RAKE YOHN'S FUCK BUDDY WENT TO JAIL! UH-HUUUUH!" Dico screamed, walking down the stairs. "Shut the fuck up, Dico." Rake replied, rolling his eyes. The rest of the group laughed and went over to the stove and started eating from the pots and pans. Ignoring Ape's screaming, Kat joined in and nearly burnt herself, making everyone laugh more.

"Kat, turn off the fire next time!" Sami laughed, grabbing for the pot of corn on the cobs. She groaned, having to put the corn back. "Braces suck."

"Not really," Dunn started, "even if the corn is on the cob...it's still gonna suck since Ape made it." That caused Ape to slap him on the back.  
"Don't say that!" she said, trying not to laugh. All of a sudden we heard a door open and slam shut.

"YO! WHO'S THERE?" Bam yelled, shushing everyone so he could hear the answer.  
"YO! BAM! IT'S ME!" Vito yelled back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" "He probably smelt dinner..." Sami said, quietly, making everyone laugh.  
"I HEARED BOUT DINNER!" Vito said, wobbling down the stairs. Raab threw some stuffing at Vito.

"How'd you hear about us having dinner, asshole?" Bam asked, grabbing a turkey leg from the cutting board.  
"It, they called and told me." he replied.  
"Dinner called you? The cooked turkey got up off the cutting board and went to the phone?" Sami asked.  
"No! Phil and Ape!" "Dude, Ape surely wouldn't call you"  
"It was Phil then! I don't know!" We just laughed at Vito's stupidity and finished up dinner. 


	8. Chapter 8

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 8

Once dinner was finished, Kat had to go home.

"Aww, you have to leave now, Kitty Kat?" Dico asked. Kat slapped him.  
"I hate those kitty nicknames. It's just Kat. Nothing else." she said.  
"But it's fun to call you names like Kitty Kat!" "Dude, do you realize what you've gotten yourself into?" Sami asked, walking over to them. "Everytime you come over here now, he's gonna be like, "Hey, Kitty Kat!" and other shit like that." Dico and Kat laughed.  
"Well, everytime I come over here, I'll just slap him." Kat replied, looking at her watch. "Aw, I gotta go. I'll see you at school, Sami!" "Alright. Bye, Kat!" Kat walked out the door and Sami and Dico walked into the lounge. They sat down on the couch. Dico and everyone else started a conversation. Sami fake yawned.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." she announced.  
"What! Bed? It's like eight o'clock." Bam replied.  
"I know. I'm just...tired, I guess." "Okay. I'll be down here if you need me." Sami nodded and "yawned" again. She walked upstairs and into her room, shutting the door behind her. Remembering what Novak said about him being in her dreams, she got ready for bed quickly. She hopped into bed, closed her eyes, but failed miserably when trying to fall asleep. About 30 minutes later, Sami was pissed.

"Damn it!" she whispered loudly, punching the bed. "Why can't I fucking sleep?" She sighed and fell back onto her bed, closing her eyes.

meanwhile downstairs

"I'll be down here if you need me." Raab said, mocking Bam. "Shut up." Bam said, leaning back and crossing his arms.  
"Aww, Bammy-Bam's embarrassed." "No, I'm not."

"He's just learning what it's like to be fatherly to someone. Don't make fun of him." Ape said, sticking up for her son.  
"Awww...so...Bam, you gonna adopt her?" Bam stopped being interested in his shirt sleeve and looked up at his friend.  
"I never thought about that..." he said, quietly.  
"Well, don't you want to"  
"Yeah, of course I do. But...what if something goes wrong and I can't and she'd have to go back to her mom?" He shivered at the thought.  
"Bam, don't think like that. Just...go up and ask her. I doubt she's asleep." Phil suggested.  
"Yeah, Phil's right. That yawn was so fake." Ape said, laughing slightly.  
"Okay..." Bam sighed and got up. He walked upstairs slowly, thinking about what he should say to Sami. Finally, he knocked on her door.

"Yeah?" Sami asked, opening her eyes,  
"Can I come in?" Bam asked, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Sure, Bam." He opened the door and slowly walked into the dark room. He stood in the middle of the room, not even thinking about sitting down.

"Um...I need to ask you something." he said. Sami snickered.  
"Why are you just standing there? Sit down or something." she said, patting the side of her bed. Bam blushed (Sami didn't see him blush since the lights were off) and sat down on the bed. "So...what's up"  
"Well...um..." Bam tried to figure out what to say.  
"What is it?" Sami propped a pillow up and sat up against it. Bam sighed.  
"I want to...adopt you..." Sami's heart skipped a beat. She was really surprised and couldn't belive this was happening to her.  
"Really?" she finally asked.  
"Yeah...is that okay with you?" "Of course! I mean...yeah, I'm good with it." Bam sighed in relief. Sami scooted over and gave Bam a big hug. He smiled at her.

"Well...you look tired, so I'm gonna let you go to sleep now." Bam said, patting her on the head. "Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Bam-Bam." Sami replied, snuggling under the covers.  
"Goodnight." Bam walked out of the room and shut the door behing him. He walked downstairs.

"Well?" Dico said, lying down on the couch.  
"She said she's okay with it." Bam replied, grinning.  
"Awww. I'm so excited for you, Bam!" Ape said, hugging her son. "Thanks, Ape." Bam sat back down on the couch and couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the night.

At about 11:00PM, everyone decided to call it a night. No one felt like driving home so they all stayed at Bam's house. Everyone went to their old rooms and fell asleep. Bam decided to go check on Sami before going to bed. He snuck upstairs and quietly opened her door. Bam laughed silently when he realized she was drooling on her pillow.

"Damn braces." he whispered quietly, as if Sami could hear him. Bam left the door slightly open and walked over to Sami's bedside. He lied down on the bed and watched Sami sleep for awhile. Bam watched her sleep until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. He finally fell asleep next to her.

About an hour later, Ape and Phil decided to check the house. After all that had happened, they wanted to make sure all the doors were locked, all the windows were shut and locked and that Sami was sleeping okay. The two of them walked towards Sami's room and pushed the door open slightly and saw Sami and Bam with his arm around her, sleeping soundly.

"Aww...that's the cutest thing I've ever seen." Ape whispered to Phil.  
"I know. He really loves her." Phil replied back in a whisper.  
"She's lucky to have found Bam..." Ape suddenly remembered something. "Phil...I remember walking in Bam's room one night when he was little and seeing you in that same posistion with him"  
"Really"  
"Yeah. I think I have a picture somewhere." Ape laughed, wondering where she put it. "Wait...I'll be right back." April ran upstairs and got her camera.  
"Aww, Ape. Do you really have to do that"  
"Yes." She smiled and took the picture, making the two of them stir. "Come on, let's go." She and Phil hurried back into their room, leaving Sami's door open. Leaving someone to stand in the doorway and watch Bam and Sami sleep. 


	9. Chapter 9

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 9

Novak stood, well floated, in the doorway of Sami's room. He watched over her like she would disappear any second if he took his eyes off of her. She stired a bit more and slowly opened her eyes.

"N-Novak?" she said, groggily. He smiled and nodded.  
"Hey, babe. I told you I'd be here tonight." Novak replied, starting towards her. She slowly sat up and let her eyes get used to the darkness. Her eyes focused on Novak and she smiled, softly. She got up, careful not to wake Bam, and walked over to Novak. They hugged each other, tightly.

"Sami...put a jacket on and some shoes. Let's go outside for a walk around the Castle." Novak said. "Why?" she questioned, stretching as she spoke.  
"I have some stuff to tell you." "Ah. I see." Sami nodded and quickly pulled open the closet door. She took her grey hoodie out and slipped it on over her pink and white pj tanktop. She put on her purple Crocs and walked out of her room with Novak. They opened the front door, without making a sound and stepped out into the cold night air.

"Come on." Novak said to Sami, signaling her to come follow him. They walked out into the forest and to Fast Eddie's Tree Top Casino. They climbed up into the wooden structure and sat down inside of it. Sami shivered and looked up at Novak.

"So...what did you need to tell me?" Sami asked, sticking her hands in her hoodie pockets. "Well first of all, I want to apologize for leaving you so suddenly earlier today." he replied, putting an arm around the shaking girl.  
"I accept your apology." she said, laughing slightly, "So...how's...um...life...well, not life...death treating you"  
"It's different. It'll take awhile to get used to it. I'd rather be here with you and Bam and Katie. God...when she goes into labor...I don't know what I'll do"  
"Visit her." "Should I? Or should I wait until after my son is born"  
"Uh...I would wait after, I guess. Don't want to give her too much of a scare." Novak nodded in agreement and then realized how bad Sami was shivering.

"Come on. Let's walk so you won't be as cold as you are." he stated, helping her up from her seated posistion. She stood up and brushed the splinters off of her pants. They walked back down the stairs and walked back up to the Snakerun Driveway.

Sami yawned and slipped her hands back into her big pocket on her hoodie. Novak looked at her.

"There's something else I want to tell you." he said, looking up to the sky, which was filled with stars.  
"What is it?" Sami replied, following Novak's eyes and looking up towards the sky, too. Novak sighed, suddenly and stood up.

"Fuck. I have to go." he said, starting to walk away. Sami frowned. "Just tell me what you wanted to tell me, then you can go." she said, grabbing his arm. He turned around.  
"Your dad wanted me to tell you that he loves you and misses you badly. Now, I have to go. I'll see you as soon as I can, babe." He gave Sami a big hug and a kiss on the top of the head. He walked off, down the driveway and disappeared. Sami was at a loss for words.

Meanwhile back in Sami's bedroom...

Bam slowly started to wake up. He rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. He felt around for Sami.

"Sam?" he asked, looking around. He stretched and got up. He put on his robe and started to search for her. He walked out into the hall and opened the front door. Sami was standing there, gazing up at the sky. He walked up to her, quietly, and put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She turned around.

"Oh, it's you." she said, with a little disappointment in her voice.  
"Yeah. What are you doing out here? It's freezing." Bam said, starting to shiver himself.  
"I was just...nevermind." She walked past him and back into the house. He sighed and went after her. But before he could catch her, she had walked into her room and slammed the door.

'What the hell?' Bam thought, not sure if he should knock on her door or not. He decided to. He wanted to know what was wrong with his soon-to-be daughter.

"What?" came a muffled voice from behind the door, once Bam knocked.  
"Can I come in?" he replied, dying to know what was going on.  
"Yeah sure. Fine." Bam opened up Sami's door and sighed. There was Sami, sitting in the corner of her room wrapping a blanket around her fist, and a huge hole in the wall beside her bed.

"What the hell?" Bam started, going over to Sami. She glared at him, not in the mood to be examined. "Back. Off." she said, in a serious voice. Bam frowned and sat down on her bed, still being glared at. But this time, he glared right back.  
"What's wrong now?" he asked.  
"Do we have to talk about this now? I mean, seriously, I punch a hole in the wall, breaking my knuckles and you just sit there asking, 'What's wrong now?'" she stated, looking down at her blanket covered hand. Bam rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. We can talk about it in the morning. Come here, though." Bam said, signaling for Sami to come over to him. Not looking up at Bam, she stood up and walked to the bed. He took her hand and unwrapped the blanket.

"I don't think you broke any bones." he said, looking at her shaking hand. "I just think you bruised it up." Sami nodded, not wanting to have another conversation with Bam for awhile. The skater sighed, knowing that she had nothing to say to him. "Well...I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, babe." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and walked towards his room. Sami sighed and lied back down on her bed and finally fell asleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 10

Sami woke up the next morning to a loud bang. Bam had woken up and made breakfast with Dico and Raab. He banged a spoon to an empty pot.

"SAMI! WAKE UP! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" Bam screamed, making as much noise as possible. Sami woke up with a jump and sighed, hearing the word school in that sentence.

"I'm coming Bam!" she yelled back, slowly getting out of bed. She looked over at her alarm clock. '7:02AM' it read. She stood up and looked down at her bruised up fist. She rolled her eyes and proceded to walk to the bathroom and take a shower.

About 15 minutes later, Sami got out of the shower and went into her closet, pulling out a black Ramones shirt and dark blue jeans. She got dressed, slipped on her black and white shoes and walked downstairs to the Pirate Bar, leaving her damp hair down to dry naturally.

"Good morning, asswipe." Bam said, setting down a plate with two pancakes with syrup and butter covering it.  
"I didn't know you could cook." Sami replied, picking up a fork and poking at the top pancake.  
"Try it." Sami took a bite out of the food.

"Holy shit...it's good!" she laughed, taking another bite.

All of a sudden, Sami, Bam, and Raab heard a faint noise coming from upstairs in Dico's room.

"What the fuck is that noise?" the girl asked, looking up in the direction of where the sound seemed to be coming from. Then, the noise became less inaudible. Soon the noise of a kazoo filled the house and Dico came flying out of his room with socks on his ears, playing the kazoo to the tune of the ABC song. He ran down the stairs and over to Sami, blowing on his kazoo and making strange dance moves to the tune coming out of it.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" Sami asked, laughing her ass off.  
"An talented Zorse." he replied, dancing around. Bam and Raab were on the floor laughing.

"What the hell?" Raab asked, trying to calm down.  
"UH-HUUUH! A-B-C-D-E-F-Gee! WOOOO DOOO WOOO!" the talented Zorse replied, doing a cartwheel, making everyone laugh harder.

Finally, Dico finished his dance routine and went back upstairs to change back into regular clothes. He came downstairs and sat down at the bar with some coffee.

"You're an idiot." Bam stated, laughing slightly.  
"No shit." Dico replied, sipping his mug. Sami jumped down the stairs with her backpack.

"I'm ready." she said, waiting by the door. "Okay. Come on Dico. Raab, you too." Bam said, waving for the other guys. They got up from the bar and walked out the door with them. They all got into the Hummer and drove to the middle school.

About 15 minutes later, they were at the junior high. Sami and Dico were riding in the backseat and Bam and Raab were in the front.

"Well...we're here." Bam said, stopping the Hummer near the walkway up to the school.  
"Yeah...I guess I'll see you guys in a few hours." Sami sighed, slowly grabbing her backpack with one hand and the door handle with the other.  
"Don't be nervous, Sam-Sam. Kat'll be there." Dico soothed. Sami nodded and slid out of the backseat. "See ya later, babe." Raab said, in his weird voice. Sami turned around and smiled.  
"I'll see ya later, Raaby." she said in the same voice. She walked up the pathway as the car pulled away. Raab looked over at Bam and saw that he had a nervous look on his face.

"Don't worry, she'll do fine." Raab whispered, patting Bam's hand that was resting on the arm rest thing. (I don't remember what they are called so yeah) "I know...I just can't help but be worried." he replied, softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping Dico in the back. Raab nodded and Bam drove home.

Meanwhile at school, the bell rung and Sami headed to her first class. She took a seat at an open desk in the back of the room and waited for class to start. A boy dressed in a black Green Day shirt sat down in the desk next to her. She turned her head to look at him. He had dark brown hair, with bangs slightly covering his eyes and blue eyes. He was cute. He turned to look at Sami.

"You're the new kid that the teachers have been talking about, aren't you?" he asked. "Yeah. I'm Sami." she replied. He smiled slightly. "I'm Justin." "Cool." Just then, a blonde headed girl sat down in front of Justin's desk. She wore a pink and purple striped shirt with a matching skort. She turned to face Sami.

"Who are you?" she asked, in a preppy voice. "I'm Sami. I'm new here." Sami replied, having the urge to roll her eyes.  
"Oh, I see. I'm Rachel. So like, where'd you come from and stuff?" Rachel asked, flipping her hair over her shoudler.  
"I came from...Missouri." "Where's that at"  
"Oh, God, Rach, you don't know where that is?" Justin blurted.  
"What? I'm sorry! I'm not good with this kinda stuff." she replied.  
"It's in the midwest"  
"Oh, okay." Rachel turned around, flipping her long hair again and nearly smacking Justin in the face. The teacher walked in.  
"Watch it, Rachel..." Justin whispered, rolling his eyes. Sami held back a laugh and turned to face the teacher.

"Now, students. We have a new student today. Will you please come up to the front of the room?" the teacher asked, looking at Sami. Sami nodded and stood up and slowly walked over to her. "This is Sami"  
"Hi, Sami." the class said. Sami smiled.  
"Now, I've assigned you a buddy to walk you around to your classes for today. She's right there. Her name is Jasmine." the teacher told Sami, pointing to a girl in black pants with red stitches and a black and red HIM top. Jasmine looked up from the book she was reading at Sami and looked her over somewhat.

"Nice shirt." Jasmine said, nodding slightly.  
"Oh...thanks." Sami said, looking down at her own shirt. "Now, Sami, take your seat so I can start class." the teacher told her. Sami walked down the isle and took her seat next to Justin. The teacher explained how to divide decimals and let the students work problems in their math journal. Then, after 90 minutes of class, the bell rang and it was time to switch. Sami went to her locker and dropped her math books off there. Jasmine came up to her locker and waited.

"What's your next class?" she asked.  
"Uh..." Sami looked at her schedule, "Science"  
"Ah, okay. Follow me." She walked Sami down the hallway and to her next class. She grabbed the schedule from Sami and looked at it. "So, you have gym after this? Okay, so," Jasmine pointed down the hall, "go down the eighth grade hallway and make a right and the big gym is right there"  
"Thanks." Sami uttered. "I'll see you in fourth period I guess"  
"Yeah. I'll see you." Jasmine walked away and went towards her Social Studies class. Sami walked into her Science class and her teacher explained the parts of a cell and handed out homework. After 90 minutes of learning about cells and watching a movie on it, Sami walked to her locker to put her stuff away. Then, she walked down the eighth grade hall, messing with the ID she wore around her neck, and trying to avoid the stupid comments that the eighth graders made at the sixth graders walking down their hallway. Then, all of a sudden, Sami heard her name being yelled.

"SAMI!" a familiar voice yelled. Sami turned around and smiled.  
"Hey, Kat." she replied. Kat walked over to her and immediately looked down at her teal colored ID laniard.  
"Heeeey...I didn't know you were an ickle fickle sixth grader!" she laughed. Sami laughed too.  
"Dude, I have to get to my class. Let's hang out later tonight, okay?" "Sure. I have to go to class too. See you later, Sami-ster!" Sami laughed and turned right, walking into the gym. 


	11. Chapter 11

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 11

Two more periods and the school day was over with. Sami loaded up her backpack and put it on her back, shutting her locker. She walked outside and waited for

Bam to pick her up.

A few moments later, Bam pulled up in his purple Lambo.

"Get in." Bam said, waving for Sami to move. Sami walked toward the car, slowly, looking around at her fellow students. They all stared at the car and who was

getting in it. Suddenly, someone came running up to her. It was Justin.

"You live with Bam?" he asked, wide-eyed.  
"Yeah. Why?" she replied.  
"Dude! That's fucking awesome!" Sami laughed.  
"I know. Ain't it"  
"Yeah. Man...that's kickass"  
"Thanks. Well, I have to go. Homework and whatever"  
"Same here. See you tommorow, Sami." "Later, Justin." Sami waved and got into the car with a smirking Bam.

"What?" she asked, putting her backpack on the floor of the car.  
"Who's he?" Bam asked, putting the car in drive and starting to drive home.  
"Just a boy in my math class"  
"A cute boy in your math class"  
"Baaaam!" Sami whined.  
"Whaaat?" Bam whined back, stopping at a stop light and looking at Sami. She laughed.  
"Your such an assey"  
"No shit." Bam drove up the Snakerun Driveway and parked the car. He and Sami got out and went inside.

"How was school today, babe?" Raab said in his weird voice, looking up from his magazine. "Fine. How was your day, Raaby?" Sami answered back in the same voice.  
"Good." Sami laughed and threw her backpack on the couch, sitting down next to it. She pulled out her math book and did her page of division.

"Done." Sami said, throwing her pencil down about five minutes later.  
"Damn that was fast. That all you have tonight?" Dico asked, who had walked into the room a few minutes before.  
"Yup. Time to go call Kat." Sami jumped up and ran for the phone, picking it up and dialing Kat's number.

"Hello?" Kat answered, her voice shaky.  
"Hey, Kat." Sami said, in a cheery voice.  
"Oh, hey Sami-ster. What's up"  
"We hanging out today or what"  
"Uh...I don't think I can...I'm kinda grounded"  
"Oh...okay. Well, for how long"  
"A month"  
"Hot damn! A month? Why"  
"It's a long story"  
"I've got time. Lots of"  
"A long story that I don't have time to tell"  
"Ah...okay. Well, I'll see you at school tommorow"  
"Alright. See ya, Sam"  
"Bye." Sami hung up the phone and went up to her room and sat down on the bed and sighed, looking up at the celing. She listened to the faint noise of everyone

talking downstairs and the louder noise of the cool autum breeze, coming in through her small window. She stood up and walked over to that window to go close it,

when she heard a noise that she hadn't heard in awhile. A party? No, it's too quiet to be a party. A loud radio? Of course not. There was no beat to this sound.

Fighting. Yeah, that was it. But who? It wasn't Bam and another woman was it? It was definately a man and a woman, though.

Sami thought for a minute, looking out her window. 'Kat's parents?' she thought. 'Yeah...that's what it is...but why are they yelling so damn loud?' Suddenly, Sami

saw a figure jump out of a window. It hit the ground and started running.

"Holy shit! That's Kat!" Sami whispered to herself. She looked down at the loungewear she was in and rushed to change into her The Clash shirt, blue patched

jeans, pink and black Adios, and her black jacket and climbed down her window to the ground. She rushed across the yard and into the bushes where she saw Kat

disappear into.

"Kat!" Sami whispered loudly, having a feeling she was nearby. Sami ran through the bushes and onto her street. She jogged down the street and saw Kat many

feet ahead of her, running. She had a feeling she knew where she was headed.

"Abandon railroad tracks..." Sami said to herself, catching her breath. She walked quickly down the street and turned the corner into the foresty path that lead to the

tracks where they hung out a lot when Kat would get home from school. Sami walked as quick and carefully as possible down the path, trying not to step on the sticks

and break them for Kat to hear.

Meanwhile at Castle Bam...

"Ew...dude, did you burn that?" Bam asked, looking over at Raab who was baking a cake.  
"No. It's fine, dude." Raab replied, pulling the cake out with oven mitts and setting it on the top of the stove. Bam was cooking spagetti on top of the stove and Dico was

helping with the meatballs.

"Meatballs! Meatballs! Rakeballs! Rakeballs! UHHUH!" Dico sung, placing the balls of meat on a cookie sheet to cook them on. Bam and Raab laughed and Dunn

came down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bam asked.  
"I was bored." Ryan replied, picking up a banana from the fruit bowl in the middle of the bar and peeling it. He took a bite of it.  
"Yo, Raab. Go get Sami. It's time to fucking eat." Bam told Raab, slapping him on the ass to get him moving.  
"Alright, alright. Be patient, Bammi." Raab laughed and jogged up the stairs towards Sami's room. He knocked on the door.

"Yo, Sam-Sam, get your ass out here." Raab said, leaning on her door. "Sami?" He knocked again and waited a few minutes. He finally got impatient and opened

the door. "Sa-" He paused and looked around her room and saw her window wide open and her jacket and shoes gone. "Oh shit...BAM! GET UP HERE!"

"WHY?" Bam yelled back, turning the stove off and serving the spagetti onto plates. "SAMI'S NOT IN HER ROOM! SHE'S GONE!" "WHAT?" Bam dropped his spoon and ran upstairs to her room. "What the fuck"  
"Look. Her window's open and her jacket and shoes are gone"  
"Surely she didn't jump out. She would've broken her legs"  
"You can climb Bam. See that thing?" Raab pointed outside to the strong trellace that Jess put up as a joke for Sami, just in case she wanted to climb out one night. "Damn it. I'm calling the cops." Bam said, moving towards the phone. "No, don't. Just call your close friends and whatever and we'll have a search party formed to look for her"  
"I guess you're right." Bam picked up his phone and called Jimmy Pop and his wife Gina, Jess and Kelly, and Ape and Phil and told them to go look for her.

"Come on, we should go too." Bam said, walking back downstairs with Raab. "Dico, Dunn, Sami's missing. You two stay here, just incase she comes home before

we do"  
"Um...okay." Dico said, taking in all his friend had just told him. Bam nodded and grabbed the keys to the Lambo and walked out with Raab. They got into the car and

set off to go find Sami.

Meanwhile, at the railroad tracks...

Sami walked slowly down the path, leading to a rusted up old train car near a small stream and an old railroad track. She stepped on a stick, snapping it.

"Who's there?" Kat yelled. Sami sighed and walked into the clearing, where the moon was the only light to be found. "Oh...it's only you"  
"Yeah..." Sami replied, walking towards her friend, who sat on top of the train car. She climbed up the small ladder they had leaned up against the car and sat down

next to Kat. "So...what happened"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Kat said, crossing her arms and turning away.  
"I heard yelling..." Sami said, in a quieter voice, looking up at the sky.  
"You fucking heard that? What are you, spying on me or something?" "What? No, I'm not spying on you"  
"It sure seems like it. Or your stalking me or something." Kat stood up onto the train car and took in the scenery. It was quiet for awhile until Kat jumped off the car. "I

need to be alone for awhile." she said.  
"Dude, you have to come home." Sami replied.  
"NO! I don't want to go back there. Ever." Sami nodded and sighed, remembering why she was where she was in the first place. "I understand"  
"Yeah, right." Kat mumbled, sitting down by the creek and throwing clods of mud into the water, just to see them sink. Sami jumped off of the car, too and just stood

there, watching Kat.  
"I do understand..." she said.  
"No you don't..." Kat replied, throwing a small rock into the creek.  
"I never told you why I just showed up here, did I?" Kat turned around to face her. "Nope. You never did"  
"I was going through a lot of shit at home, so...one night, I decided to just pack up the most important things I had and leave. Just run. I ended up here, thinking there

would be some house or shelter I could stay in. I walked up a random dark street and walked into a part of the forest and then Bam found me. And he took me in. I'm

one of the lucky ones...aren't I?" Kat listened with interest and sighed once Sami finished. "See...I understand, in a way"  
"You do understand." Kat stood up and gave Sami a tight hug.  
"Yeah, I do. Go back home. You might not end up like me." Kat pulled away, sighing again. "You're right...I'm going back home"  
"Okay. Come on then." Sami started to walk away, thinking Kat would follow.  
"I think I'll take my own way home. Plus, I was thinking about staying here for a little while longer, just to think." Sami nodded.  
"Alright. I'll see you tommorow"  
"Night, Sami." Kat said, nodding. Sami smiled and turned, walking back down the pathway she took before. After a few minutes of walking, she ended up to the street

she had been on about an hour ago. She decided to take a longer way back home, since it was a beautiful night and walked down the street instead of up it. She got

halfway to one of West Chester's main streets, when a strange car slowed down next to her. She shifted her eyes to look over at it. It looked so familiar but she

couldn't tell who's it was. The window opened a crack.

"Hey...you..." a deep voice said. Sami turned her head to look at the window.  
"What?" she replied, in a monotone voice, still walking.  
"Get over here." the deep voice replied.  
"Why should I?" Sami asked, sticking her hands in her pockets.  
"Cause I said so." Sami started walking a little faster, causing the person in the car to start laughing. "What the fuck?" Sami said, mostly to herself. The window rolled all the way down so Sami was able to see the person inside, who was laughing.

"You asshole." Sami said, her facial expression turning from serious to happy. "What?" he asked, mocking Sami. Sami walked over to the car and leaned in the window.  
"Where'd you come from, Pop?" "Bam called and said you were missing." Sami grimaced.  
"Shit...how long have I been out?" she asked, looking at the clock in Jimmy Pop's car. "Oh...an hour and a half"  
"Yeah. I think you're in deep shit. Get in and I'll take you to my house where Bam can come and pick you up from there." Sami got into the backseat and shut the

door, sighing. Jimmy started driving again, in silence. Sami looked down at her shoes, knowing she was in trouble with Bam. Jimmy looked at her through the mirror.

He had never seen her so...sad looking. She was usually hyper as fuck around him, mostly because she was crushing on him.

"Are you okay?" he finally asked Sami. She nodded. "Just...mad at myself right now." she replied. "Oh..." That was all that was said until Jimmy pulled into his driveway and pulled out his cell phone to call Bam.

"Yo, Bam." Jimmy Pop said, into the phone.  
"Hey." Bam replied.  
"I found Sami. You can come pick her up now"  
"Okay. I'm near your house now, so I'll be right there"  
"Alright. See you soon"  
"Bye"  
"Bye." Jimmy hung up his cell and turned off the car. He and Sami got out. Sami walked slowly up the sidewalk to his house. Jimmy sighed and walked over to her. He lifted her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What the hell?" Sami asked, laughing.  
"You're slow today." Jimmy replied, laughing too. He ran to the house with her in his arms and opened up the door. 


	12. Chapter 12

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 12

Gina was sitting in the living room, eating chips, and watching tv. She looked up at Jimmy and Sami, who was in his arms and chuckled.

"Hey, hun." she said, shoving chips in her mouth and watching MTV.  
"Hey, G." Jimmy replied, setting Sami down on the big chair near the door. He went over and kissed Gina on the cheek. She got up after kissing him back, and went into her room. She wasn't too fond of Sami since she was just a runaway. Jimmy sat down on the couch and looked over at Sami who was messing with the loose thread on her shirt.

"So..." Jimmy started, breaking the slience in the living room, "where'd you go?" Sami looked up, sighing.  
"I saw Kat jump out of her window..." she said, quietly.  
"So, you wanted to be like Kat and jump out of your window too"  
"No"  
"Well, then why'd you leave"  
"I had heard Kat's parents yelling at her and each other. Then I saw a figure climb out of a window and I figured it was Kat and I wanted to know what was wrong so I climbed out of my window"  
"Oh"  
"Yeah"  
"You're a good friend, you know that?" Sami smiled, softly.  
"Thanks"  
"But you shouldn't go follow her. You should just tell Bam or something if she ever does that again"  
"You're right..." Sami looked over at the window when she saw a pair of headlights shine through it. Jimmy stood up. "Come on." Bam honked his horn. "Bam's waiting." Sami stood up too and started to walk over to the door. Jimmy gave her a hug.

"I'll see you later, kid." he said, opening up the door.  
"Yeah. Bye, Jimmy"  
"Bye." Sami ran out to Bambo's Lambo and slowly got in, not making eye contact with Bam at all. Bam sighed heavlily and backed out of the driveway. He drove to the place where he and Phil used to go when Phil was mad or disappointed in Bam.

Sami looked up through the windsheild.

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.  
"Somewhere where we can talk." Bam replied, not taking his eyes off the road. "Oh."

A few minutes later, Bam pulled over and got out of the car. Sami did the same and followed him to a bench near the same creek that Kat was throwing mud in, but in a different location. He sat down on the bench next to it and signaled for Sami to do the same, which she did.

"Why would you do that, Sami?" Bam asked, in a serious voice.  
"I'm sorry..." she replied.  
"Don't ever do that again! You scared everyone so bad!" Bam started to raise his voice.  
"I said I was sorry"  
"Like anything you say means anything to me." Sami turned away and sighed, starting to cry. Once Bam said that, he regretted it. "I didn't mean that...I'm so sorry"  
"Like that would mean anything to me." Sami replied, mocking Bam somewhat. Bam ran his hands through his hair and felt bad that he would ever say that to her. She turned to face him and he pulled her in for a hug.  
"Please don't do that again." Bam said.  
"I won't." Sami replied.  
"I was scared and frustrated. I didn't mean to say that"  
"It's okay. I should be used to it by now anyway..." Bam hugged her tighter.  
"But I didn't mean it...other people that would've said that to you probably meant it"  
"I know. I know you didn't mean it. It just kinda reminded me of back where I came from. No one ever gave a shit about anything I said." Bam pulled away from her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Now I know how Phil felt when he couldn't find me when I was your age"  
"What"  
"I took off one night without telling my parents. Phil found me and took me here"  
"Oh. Why did you take off"  
"I don't...wanna talk about it"  
"Okay..." Sami yawned suddenly.  
"You wanna go home?" Bam asked.  
"Sure. I need sleep"  
"Come on, let's go." The two of them got up and walked to the car and drove home.

Dico was pacing around in the lounge. Dunn and Raab were sitting on the couch, very close to each other.

"Are you guys cuddling?" Bam asked, walking into his house. Dunn and Raab quickly moved away from each other and blushed slightly.  
"No...of course not." Dunn said, laughing nervously. Bam smirked and put a hand on Dico's (who was still pacing) shoulder. "Calm down, Dic." Dico looked up and saw Sami. Sighing with relief, he plopped down on the couch.

"Where'd you find her?" Dico asked.  
"Jimmy found her." Bam said, sighing.  
"Good for him." Dic turned to look at Sami, who had been standing near the door the whole time. "Come here." he said to her. Sami walked over to the chair he was sitting in. He pulled her onto his lap and looked her in the eyes.

"Never. Do. That. Again." he said. "I won't. I promise." she replied. He smiled slighly and let her off of him. She walked over to Dunn and Raab and started laughing.

"You two were so cuddling! You know it!" Sami laughed.  
"No we weren't!" Dunn said.  
"Yes you were! Dico...did you notice these two lovebirds," Sami pointed over at the two men on the couch, "doing anything...out of the ordinary?" Bam laughed.  
"I was too busy pacing to notice anything." Dico replied, laughing.  
"You guys are such assholes." Raab retorted in a serious voice. Sami frowned and sat down in between the two of them.  
"I was just kidding." Sami gave both of them hugs.  
"Yeah, why do you have to be so serious about this? Hmmm?" Bam asked, starting to laugh again. Sami and Dico laughed, too. Dunn rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he said, standing up.  
"I'm getting tired too." Raab agreed. The two of them walked to their rooms and shut the door.

"Don't you wonder if they sleep in seperate beds or not?" Sami asked. Dico laughed.  
"You can't tell since they both go in through the same doorway." he said. Suddenly, the three of them heard a thud come from Raab's room.

"Eww..." Sami said, making a discusted face.  
"Get your mind out of the gutter, dumbass." Bam said.  
"But what if...ewww...nevermind. I'm going to bed. I hope I don't dream about this or something." Sami shuddered and walked upstairs to her room, leaving Dico and Bam downstairs alone.

Bam and Dico sat down on a couch in the lounge.

"Any news on the test results?" Dico asked, striking up a conversation.  
"Nope. We're supposed to hear about them tommorow." Bam said, not wanting to talk about the subject they were on.  
"So, are they sending the papers to him or what"  
"Yeah. Then he's gonna come over and tell us if the test was positive or not." "Okay"  
"I'm anxious to find out"  
"Do you want the results to be positive?" Bam looked down once Dico asked this question. He played with the loose thread on his jeans. "Bam"  
"No. I want them negative..." he finally replied.  
"You really love her...a lot, don't you?" "Yeah. She's probably the only reason I'm living right now." Dico sighed and gave Bam a comforting hug. Bam started to tear up.  
"Don't worry, Bam. They might be negative and she won't have to leave"  
"But...if they aren't...she will have to leave...I don't want that." Bam started to cry.  
"Please don't cry." "I...can't...help it..." Dico held Bam until they both fell asleep on the couch together, not looking forward to the next day. 


	13. Chapter 13

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 13

Bam woke up on the couch in Dico's arms the next morning. He was startled at first, but then remembered how he got there in the first place.

"Oh God...I find out today..." Bam thought, out loud to himself. Dico woke up and stared up at Bam.  
"Today's the day..." he said, sitting up. Sami came walking downstairs.

"Morning, guys." she said, finishing her yawn.  
"Morning, Sami." Dico replied, yawning, also.  
"Did you guys sleep here last night?" "Yeah. Why"  
"Oh. I was looking for Bam last night. That's all." "Oh, okay." Sami nodded and then went downstairs to get something to eat. Bam looked over at Dico.

"I wonder what she wanted me for." Bam said, quietly.  
"I don't know." Dico shrugged. They both jumped to a sound coming from upstairs. Dunn had just opened Raab's door and it slammed against the wall. He stomped out of the room in anger, and left Raab on the bed, with his head in his hands.

"Oooh...drama." Dico said. "Heh. Yeah. I wonder what it's about." Dunn grabbed his keys from the dining room table.

"I won't be back for awhile." Ryan mumbled, going out the door and into his car. He drove off.  
"What bit his ass?" Bam said, wondering why the hell Ryan would walk out like that.  
"Raab." Dico said, starting to laugh. Bam laughed too. Sami came upstairs from the Pirate Bar, hearing Dunn take off in his car.

"What happened?" she asked, munching on a cereal bar.  
"Ryan left Raab, I guess." Bam said. Sami couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Why? Ryan proposed to Raab and Raab said no?" Dico and Bam laughed.  
"We shouldn't really be laughing...Raab seems hurt up there." Dico said, pointing at Raab's open bedrooom door.  
"I think someone should go talk to him." Bam suggested. Sami, of course, was the first one to vollunteer.

"I'll be right back then." she said, walking up the stairs and knocking slightly on Raab's door, causing him to raise his head up and look at her.

"Oh...hey." he said to her. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. Sami closed the door and walked in and sat down next to Raab.  
"What happened?" she asked. "It's a long story"  
"It's Saturday. I have time." Raab sighed.  
"Dunn and I have been keeping this from everyone for almost a month now"  
"You aren't...together...are you?" "We...were together." Sami's jaw dropped slightly.  
"I didn't mean to offend you last night...I'm sorry"  
"It's okay. You didn't know. No one except Ryan and I knew"  
"Oh"  
"We got into a fight about the stupidest thing"  
"Do you wanna talk about it"  
"Not right now"  
"Okay. But when you do want to talk about it, just tell me, okay"  
"Okay. Thanks, Sami. You're so nice." Raab smiled and Sami smiled back. "I'm gonna go downstairs and talk to Bam. He seems sort of worried and I wanna know what's wrong so that's where I'll be." Sami stood up and threw the wrapper from her cereal bar into the trashcan in Raab's room. She walked downstairs to the lounge. She saw Bam talking on his cell phone. Dico looked up and saw her and quickly stood up and walked her away from him.

"What's the deal?" Sami asked Dico, who was pulling her downstairs.  
"Bam doesn't want you up there now." Dico said.  
"Why"  
"He just doesn't. I can't really explain right now. Please just don't go up there right now." Dico looked like he was almost in tears.  
"Okay, okay. I won't." Sami sat down on the couch in the Pirate Bar and sighed, worried.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Bam was talking to Jimmy Pop on the phone.

"So...did you get the results yet?" Bam asked, nearly shaking.  
"Um...yeah. I was waiting for you to call so I didn't want to open them yet." Jimmy replied.  
"Well...get 'em and open 'em, now"  
"Alright, alright." There was silence on the phone until Jimmy came back with the results. He opened up the envelope and read the papers.

"...it's...her..." Jimmy said, almost dropping the phone.  
"Ohitis? WellIgottagonowbye." Bam quickly hung up his phone and looked at it for a minute before hurling it across the room. Dico heard the crash from upstairs.

"Oh shit..that can't be good." Dico said, rushing up the stairs. He saw Bam with his head in his hands, crying. He sat down next to his friend and rubbed his back. "It...w-was p-p-positive..." Bam choked out.  
"Oh God...I'm sorry Bam." Dico gave his friend a hug and then turned around to see Sami at the top of the stairs. He just shook his head and turned back to Bam.

Sami ran back downstairs and sat where she was sitting, waiting for some explination from someone.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sami asked herself.

"Why?" Bam asked, still crying. "Why does she have to be his"  
"I don't know...I'm really sorry." Dico replied, wiping a few of his own tears away. Bam looked up from his hands and pulled his knees up to his chest.  
"This has to be a nightmare...please...tell me that I'm asleep right now"  
"I'm sorry..." Suddenly, Sami came storming up the stairs.

"Okay, someone better tell me what the fuck is going on." she said, in an angry voice, before seeing what was right in front of her.  
"I should tell her Bam...she does deserve to know." Dico said.  
"Go ahead..." Bam sat there crying while Dico stood up and walked to Sami.  
"Well?" she said, in a less angry voice. Dico walked her to a different room and closed the door. They sat down on the bed and Dico started to explain what was happening.

"Um...about 11 and a half years ago...your mom came to Philly to see a Bloodhound Gang show. She was a big fan and loved the band. That's when she met Jimmy Pop. After that show...they got along well...and then, your mom didn't have a place to stay so she stayed at his house and..." Dico paused, seeing a horrified look on Sami's face. "H-holy...fuck..." she said.  
"Anyways...that night, they slept with each other and then your mom went home the next day. Back to Missouri." Dico looked down. "She called him two months later saying she was pregnant with his kid"  
"No..no...no...this isn't true...no"  
"Then he heard about you for the first time. 11 years old...from Missouri...he didn't suspect anything really. Until he actually saw you. He said he looked a lot like the woman he slept with 11 years ago and he wanted to make sure so...he asked Bam to help him get some of your DNA to do the...erm...test"  
"I wondered why my hair brush was hairless." Sami said, laughing slightly, and then getting serious again. "So you're saying...the dad I thought was my dad...wasn't my dad"  
"Yeah"  
"But...does that mean I have to move in with Jimmy and...his stupid wife, Gina?" Dico laughed slightly at the last comment.  
"I think so"  
"No! I wanna stay here with Bam and you guys! Please don't make me go...Gina hates me, I know it. Please don't make me move..." Dico saw the sadness in Sami's eyes and gave her a hug. "I need to talk to Bam." she said, holding back her tears.  
"Okay." Dico stood up with Sami and put his hands on her shoulders and walked her out the door. Bam looked up. He was still crying.

"You two talk...I'll be downstairs." Dico almost ran downstairs, once Sami sat down.

It was silent for awhile. Neither of them exactly knew what to say to each other.

"I don't wanna leave Bam...I love it here." Sami finally said. Bam looked up at her.  
"I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay, too." he replied. He pulled her towards him and they both lied down next to each other on the couch with Sami still in Bam's arms.  
"Then why'd you help him with the test"  
"I don't know"  
"Because your a good friend"  
"Yeah, I guess...why were you looking for me last night"  
"I had a nightmare"  
"Oh." Bam felt bad that he wasn't in his room where he was supposed to be the night before.  
"It's okay. I'm fine now. I went back to sleep and dreamed about Dico chasing me with socks on his head playing his kazoo to the ABC song and singing it. And for some reason...Ryan Gee was there in the background, dancing in a stripper outfit.." Sami started laughing at the thought. Bam started imagining Gee in an outfit like that and shuddered.  
"Ew." he said, laughing. Sami and Bam lied on the couch for about an hour, mostly in silence. "Is there a possibility that the results are wrong?" Sami asked.  
"I'm not sure..there could be." Bam replied. The two of them lied there, thinking about the test results being wrong and what would happen. 


	14. Chapter 14

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 14

Suddenly, there was a knock on Castle Bam's door.

"Come in!" Bam yelled, lifting his head up. The door opened and Jimmy Pop stepped in. Bam sighed and put his head back down. Sami looked up.

"Hey..." Jimmy said, in a quiet voice.  
"Hey." Bam replied, not looking up. Sami slid off Bam and went into the other room where Dico was.

"Jimmy's here?" Dico asked. Sami just nodded and picked up a grape and ate it.

"So..." Jimmy started, trying to make conversation.  
"What?" Bam asked, with frustration in his voice. Jimmy and Bam sighed at the same time.  
"Does Sami know?" Jimmy asked.  
"Yeah..." Bam held back his tears and anger towards Jimmy.  
"Listen, Bam...I know this is hard for you but-." Jimmy was cut off by Bam.  
"Why do you have to take her away from me! She was the only thing making me happy! Please don't take her away..." Tears started falling down Bam's face. Jimmy sat down on the couch that Bam was on.  
"Please don't cry, Bam." he said. Bam looked up at him and sighed.  
"She's so important to me"  
"I understand that...but she's my daughter"  
"And she would be my daughter if you hadn't asked me to help with this fucking test"  
"What"  
"I was gonna adopt her. I asked her one night and she said yes"  
"Oh...I didn't know." Bam looked away.  
"Of course you didn't know." Pop sighed heavily, in anger, mostly.  
"I thought you were over that Bam..." he said.  
"Over it? You've got to be kidding me, Jimmy. You don't just get over relationships like the one we had"  
"I did"  
"Bullshit"  
"It's true"  
"You're lying. I can tell"  
"I'm not fucking lying!" Jimmy's voice rose and so did Bam's.  
"YES YOU ARE"  
"NO I'M NOT"  
"YOU ARE A LIAR! AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE!" Sami looked up at the celing of the Pirate Bar, hearing Bam and her father yell. Dico's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sami asked, turning to face Dico. His mouth closed long enough to answer her.  
"Nothing...I just can't belive they're fighting about this again"  
"About what"  
"Nothing, Sami"  
Sami rolled her eyes. "Fine."

Jimmy's eyes started to fill up with tears, hearing what Bam said. He stood up and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Bam stood up and ran after him.

"Jimmy...wait!" Jimmy stopped and turned around.  
"What?" he replied, angrily.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean it"  
"Yeah you did. Why would you say anything that you wouldn't mean?" Bam hated the sarcasam in Jimmy's voice at the end of his statement.

Jimmy started to walk away again.

"Sure. Just run away from me again. JUST FUCKING LEAVE AGAIN!" Bam spun around and walked quickly to the house.  
"No! Bam!" Jimmy ran towards the house but it was too late. Bam shut the door in his face.

"Come on, buttwipe! Tell me what's going on!" Sami said to Dico. He laughed slightly.  
"You don't want to know what's going on. Belive me." was his reply.  
"Yes I do! Come onnnnnnnn!" Sami tugged at his shirtsleeve.  
"Maybe later...when they both calm down"  
"Good."

Jimmy slid down the door on his back and sat down on the driveway, starting to cry. Bam looked out the window at Jimmy and sighed. He hated seeing him like this. He slowly opened the other door and stepped out after a few minutes of watching him be miserable.

"Jimmy..." Bam said, softly.  
"What"  
"I'm sorry..." Bam sat down next to his ex. Jimmy turned to look at him. Within a few seconds of looking at each other, Jimmy was in Bam's arms.

"What happened to us? Things were going so well..." Jimmy said, burying his face into Bam's chest. Bam was silent once he asked that question. A few minutes later, he answered it.  
"I don't know what happened..." He reviewed the last months of his relationship with him in his head.

flashback

"Don't ever leave me." Bam said, cuddling close to Jimmy in bed.  
"I won't. I promise." Jimmy replied, softly, kissing him on his head. Bam pulled the covers up to his shoulders and rested his head on Jimmy's chest.

He was very much in love. Jimmy was too.

They had just gotten back together after a bad breakup. They hated being away from each other. It gave them too much heartache.

"I love you, Bay"  
"I love you too, Jimmy." The two of them both fell asleep, Bam in Jimmy's arms.

The next few days were some of the best days in their relationship. Nice mornings, waking up in each others arms. Perfect days, no fighting. Lovely nights, sleeping in the same bed instead of one on the couch or in a hotel room.

Then the day came, when their relationship was over for good.

"Come on, Bay. Let's go." Bam said to Jimmy. Jimmy picked up his keys and walked out of the door with Bam. They were meeting the rest of the Bloodhound Gang at Duffers.

The two of them got into the car and drove off to the bar. Jimmy and Bam walked in and the first sight they saw was Evil Jared punching the shit out of some random BHG fan that was there.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" Jimmy asked the rest of the Bloodhound Gang who were all obviously hammered. None of the band members gave an answer to that question, being as drunk as they were. Bam immediately got a beer for himself and drank it all in a record time. While Jimmy was on his third beer, Bam had moved on to his seventh.

"Bam, you could slow down, you know." Jimmy said, starting to get a little irritated by his boyfriend's drinking that night. "Naaaaah...why should I? Enjoy the night while it's still young! WOOOOOO!" The drunk Bam replied, causing the two non-passed out BHG members to laugh.  
"God, Bam..you're really drunk and I hate it"  
"I don't care what you hate, like, or what you ate for breakfast this morning. Lemme drink." Jimmy glared at Bam and snatched his beer away from him. Bam growled and grabbed it back, finishing it off. "What the fuck"  
"Bam! How would you like it if I got up and did shots all night"  
"I don't care. Do 50 shots tonight. I dare ya." Jimmy sighed heavily in anger, rolled his eyes, and went over to the bar. He started doing shots with the other people at the bar doing shots.

About half an hour later, Jimmy was finished with his shots and stumbling around the bar. He sat down next to a girl at the bar and started flirting with her.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" he slurred.  
"Nothing much." she replied, smiling a flirty smile.  
"Wanna make out?" he asked. She nodded. They started to make out right there at the bar. Bam was sitting at the booth, taking a sip of his eighth beer. He looked over at the bar.

"What the fuck am I seeing?" he mumbled to himself, getting up angrily and storming over to them. He pulled the girl off of Jimmy. "What the hell"  
Jimmy looked up at Bam.  
"What"  
"What the fuck do you mean, "what?"? You know what you were just doing"  
"What was I doing?" Jimmy asked, in a somewhat sarcastic voice. Bam almost jumped on his boyfriend, wanting to beat him up. But instead, he just talked to him.

"You were making out with someone else other than me." Bam replied in a somewhat calm voice.  
"Bullshit. No I wasn't." Jimmy slurred.  
"Fucking yes you were! You were about to fuck that chick on the bar top"  
"Nuh-uh"  
"Jimmy, let's go home. Please...I don't want to make a scene here." Bam took Jimmy's arm and started to drag him out of the door.  
"Lemme go"  
"No. You're coming home with me." The sobering up Bam tightened his grip on Jimmy's arm and took him out of the bar and threw him (not literally) into the car. He got into the drivers seat and started up the car. He locked the doors just in case Jimmy would try to open it while they were on the road.

About 10 minutes later, they were home. Bam and Jimmy walked inside and Jimmy started yelling at him.

"Why'd you have to take me out of there? It's better than just sitting around here with you and being bored all day." he said.  
"I took you away because I hate seeing you like a fucking drunken idiot, cheating on me with some random girl." Bam retorted.  
"She was a better kisser than you"  
"What the fucK? You're like changing the subject so bad"  
"Well she was"  
"Whatr the fuck? I would've thought you would've been too drunk to notice"  
"Fuck you, Bam. You're such a dick. I HATE YOU"  
"I hate you too, Jimmy." Jimmy glared at him for a minute and started to turn around and walk into their room. Bam heard Jimmy get his backpack down from the closet shelf. He realized then, that he was packing. "Yeah, just go pack. I don't care. I can live without you. Go on, leave."

A few minutes later, Jimmy came out of the room with tears of anger slowly running down his face.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand living in this house. I can't stand you." he said, through gritted teeth.  
"Fine then. Leave. Bye." Jimmy took one look at Bam and punched him, hard on the arm, causing him to gasp in pain. He stormed out of the door and slammed it shut. Bam stood there in silence, listening to the sound of Jimmy's car start up and pull out of the driveway.

Bam walked slowly into his room and lied down onto his bed. He missed Jimmy already. He saw the empty space on his bed and saw how cold and lonely looking it was. He sighed and cried himself to sleep.  
end of flashback 


	15. Chapter 15

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 15

Bam returned to life from his thoughts and looked at Jimmy who had been sitting there watching Bam think.

"I've missed you, Bam." Jimmy said, sighing.  
"Really?" Bam asked.  
"Yeah. I regretted leaving you when I woke up the next morning...not in bed with you"  
"I cried myself to sleep that night. Seeing that empty space in our bed...it hurt so much"  
"I'm sorry..." The two of them sat in each others arms for awhile until Jimmy finally said something.

"Bam...you were right. You can't just get over relationships like the one we had. I just realized that...I think I'm still in love with you." When Bam heard that, his heart skipped a beat and he suddenly smiled.  
"I think I'm still in love with you, too." JImmy sighed in relief and smiled. Seconds later, his smile faded.

"What about Gina?" Bam frowned too, remembering Jimmy's pregnant wife at home.  
"You love her, too"  
"Yeah"  
"Well," Bam said, standing up, "go what with sounds better in the long run"  
"But I don't know"  
"Take your time..." Bam paused, and then he grinned. "Bay." Jimmy grinned a stupid giddy lookin grin and stood up, too.  
"You're a dork, you know that?" Jimmy laughed, flirting with Bam in a way.  
"Yeah, I know." Bam replied. As they walked into the house, Jimmy grabbed Bam by the arm.  
"But your my dork." he whispered in his ear. Bam blushed. "I think I'm gonna leave her...and live here with you. I mean, that's okay, right"  
"That's a good idea." Bam smiled and gave Jimmy a quick kiss.

"I love you." Jimmy said.  
"I love you, too." Bam replied.

"I think they came in..." Sami said, messing with a few crumbs on the counter top down in the Pirate Bar.  
"I don't hear yelling...so I guess I can explain it to you..." Dico replied. Just then, the phone rang. "I GOT IT!" Katie yelled. She had just gotten back from her trip up to New York to visit her family. The phone stopped ringing once she picked it up.

"Hello?" they heard her say. Sami turned to face her, while she talked on the phone. She looked over at Sami. "It's for you, Sam." Sami hopped off the stool and went over to the phone.

"Yo." she said into the receiver. Someone was crying on the other end.  
"This is Sami, right?" the voice said. It was a familiar voice, but Sami couldn't remember who's it was.  
"Yeah, who's this?" "Kat's mother"  
"Oh...what's wrong"  
"Have you seen Kat?" Sami got a nervous feeling in her stomach.  
"I...saw her two nights ago...why"  
"We haven't seen her since two nights ago. Where did you see her"  
"We met down at our hangout...she didn't come home, did she"  
"Not that I know of"  
"Oh, God"  
"Do you have any idea of where she may have gone?" Sami thought about it for a second.  
"Sorry, but I don't." The crying started again on the phone. "Listen...if I see her anywhere or someone tells me that they've seen her, I'll let you know, okay"  
"Ok"  
"Well...um...bye." Sami hung up the phone angrily and sighed. She walked back into the kitchen and sat down on the chair, and put her head down on her arms.

"What's wrong?" Dico asked, going over to her.  
"I need to talk to Bam or Jimmy..." she replied. Dico nodded and went upstairs to find them cuddling on the couch together.

"Awww." Dico said, walking over to them. They both moved away from each other slightly and blushed. Dico chuckeled. "What are you laughing at?" Bam asked, crossing his arms.  
"Nothing. One of you get downstairs. Sami needs to talk." Bam and Jimmy got up at the same time. "You can go, Bam." Jimmy said, starting to sit back down.  
"You're her dad, you go." Bam smiled softly at Jimmy and sat down. "Alright..." Jimmy walked downstairs and over to Sami, who's head was still down on the counter. He put a hand on her back.

"What's up?" he asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up at him.  
"They can't find Kat"  
"What"  
"Kat didn't go home after I left"  
"Oh God"  
"She's been gone for two days"  
"And those were her parents on the phone?" Sami nodded. "They just realized that she was gone"  
"No...I think they just thought about calling me today"  
"Oh." Jimmy put his arm around her.

Meanwhile upstairs, Bam got a call on his cell phone. He picked it up and answered it.

"Yo." Bam said, into his phone.  
"Bam-Bam." the Finnish accent filled voice replied back.  
"Hey, Valo." "What's up, Bammi?" "Nothing much. How's the tour going"  
"Good. It's fun"  
"Good"  
"We're playing a show in Philly tonight. You coming"  
"Hell yeah"  
"Awesome"  
"Oh yeah! I have someone to introduce to you, too"  
"Who"  
"You'll see"  
"Ok. The concert is tonight at 7"  
"Alright. I'll see you then"  
"Bye, Bam-Bam"  
"Bye, Walo." Bam snickered and closed his phone. He couldn't wait to introduce Sami to Ville, one of her biggest idols. He also wondered how Ville's daughter Mere Valo would react to Sami. 


	16. Chapter 16

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 16

Bam slowly walked downstairs into the Pirate Bar. He saw Jimmy and Sami sitting at the bar with Sami with her head on Jimmy's shoulder. Jimmy looked up at Bam.

"Hey." he said. Bam sat down across from them.  
"Hey..." he looked at Sami. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sami looked up at him.  
"They can't find Kat..." she said, in an almost inaudible voice.  
"Oh no..." he said, sighing. Sami slipped off of the stool and started to go upstairs. "Wait...Sami." She turned around.  
"Yeah"  
"You wanna go to a HIM concert tonight?" Bam smiled once her eyes widened. "YES! Yeah, I do." she replied, almost jumping up and down.  
"Ok. You can meet Ville. And his daughter, Mere"  
"Ville has a daughter?" Bam nodded. "Oh ok...well, I'm gonna go on a walk I guess. I'll be back later." "Alright." Sami grabbed her black HIM jacket that was hanging on the hook and walked out the door. She walked down the driveway and down the street, making her way to Gay St.

About 10 minutes later, Sami was walking down Gay St., looking through windows of shops and smelling the smells of the restaurants when she passed by them. She walked into a music store to look at some cds. As she stood there, looking in the Led Zeppelin section in the store, some kids walked in. Sami looked up at the group of kids that walked in. She knew two of them. One of the boys, wearing a red Independent hoodie, a black Element beanie, dark blue ripped jeans, and some black and white Adios, was Justin, from her math class. The girl with them was dressed in a Emily the Strange hoodie, a black pair of baggy pants, and some black and red Fullmetal Alchemist shoes. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back and she had lots of black eye makeup on. It was Jasmine, the girl that showed Sami around the school. But there was another boy, who Sami didn't know. He looked a little older than them. He wore a black fishnet shirt, black straightlegged pants, and black and white pinstriped high tops.

"Sami!" Justin yelled, seeing Sami looking at cds. She waved and they went up to her. "What's up?" he asked.  
"Nothing much. You guys?" Sami replied, glancing up at the older boy, seeing how cute he was. He smiled at her and she smiled back.  
"We're just wandering around." Jasmine said. She saw them looking at each other and then cleared her throat, causing Sami to almost jump. "Oh, you two haven't met, have you?" Sami shook her head. "This is my older brother, Vinnie. Vinnie," she said, looking up at her brother, "this is Sami. Sami, Vinnie." Vinnie smiled a little and nodded slightly. Sami did the same.

"So..." Justin said, breaking the silence, "do you want to hang with us"  
"Sure." Sami replied, "Where are you guys going? Anywhere"  
"Nope, not really. But, I'm kind of hungry." Jasmine said.  
"Jazz...you just ate like five cookies at home." Vinnie said, laughing a little. Jasmine shot him a look.  
"Shut up." she said. Justin and Sami snickered. "Come on, let's just get out of here and go somewhere else." Justin said, leading them all out to the sidewalk. They walked out of the store and down the street, Justin and Jasmine in the front and Vinnie and Sami in the back.

Meanwhile in Baltimore...

Kat walked the streets of Baltimore, with her hands stuck in her pockets of her Good Charlotte hoodie. She was now a runaway. She was now a druggie. The first night she spent in Balitmore, she felt lost, sad, angry, a mixture of emotions. It was too much for her to handle at one time. She went down the wrong road, literally, and ended up being offered everything from herion to meth to pot. Without thinking about Novak first, she took the herion. She thought she needed it.

She walks alone, down alleys, across streets, up the stairs of drug dealers apartment buildings and everywhere else you think a druggie would go. Until she met him. A boy with a baby face, freckles scattered across it lightly and slightly pink lips. He had medium brown hair and brown eyes. He was usually seen wearing a semi ragged brown Element sweatshirt. Randy. 


	17. Chapter 17

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 17

The first day Kat walked down the long, lonely Baltimore streets at night she was depressed, lonely and unwanted. She walked down a dark narrow alley, looking for somewhere to sleep for the night. She passed drug dealer buildings and turned a corner to see a tall man standing about 20 feet away. She stood back in the shadows to see which direction he would move in. Her stomach told her to leave but something else told her to stay. So she went with that other thing and stood, peaking around the corner of the building. The slender guy pulled out a needle from his pocket. He stuck it into him and shot up, dropping to the ground a few seconds later. Kat knew he was dead once he hit the sidewalk. She gathered up all her courage and slowly and carefully walked toward him. She bent down and felt for the non-exsisting pulse in the man's neck.

"Gone for good..." Kat said to herself, standing back up. She turned and started to walk away, sighing. 'That could've been Novak...' she thought. That switched her mind automatically to Sami. 'God...she's gonna kill me if she ever finds me...I let her down...' Kat turned and walked down another dark alleyway and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. She yawned and put her head against the dumpster she sat next to and tried her best to get warm. She put her hands in her hoodie pockets and closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning...

Kat woke up to the beeping of a car horn. She sat up quickly and remembered suddenly where she was. The car beeped again and Kat realized that it was beeping at her.

"What the fuck?" she asked herself quietly as she stood up and brushed the small amount of debris off of her jeans.

"Come here, kid." the voice from the car said, sticking a frail looking hand out the window and signaling for her to come towards the black car. "Why should I?" Kat retorted, still standing in the same spot she was in.  
"Heh, complicated I see. I suppose you won't fall for the "I've got candy in the backseat" trick either, huh"  
"Psh, go away." The door slowly opened and a 40 looking year old man stepped out. He wore a nice looking suit and drove a black Lincoln. He started walking towards Kat.

"Leave me the hell alone." Kat said, starting to walk backwards.  
"I just need to ask you something." the man said, walking a bit faster.  
"Oh yeah, like what?" Kat asked, nearly stumbling over a tin can that had blew over in her trail. The man stopped walking and went back to his car and pulled out a small bag, with Kat watching his every move. He held out the bag for Kat to take and started walking over towards her. That's when Kat had the feeling that he wasn't gonna kidnap her. She walked over to him and examined the bag full of needles ready to be used.

"Fifty bucks for that." the man said, crossing his arms. "No..." was Kat's one word response. She backed away from the man slightly and handed him the bag. "I can't...it would be wrong...very wrong"  
"Kid...I can see it in your eyes. You were meant to have this stuff. You can sell it and be sucessful...just take it." He held out the bag again and not to his surprise, she seized it from him. She pulled out fifty out of the sixty dollars she had left and handed it to him. "There," she said, stuffing the bag in her pocket, "now leave me the fuck alone." The man nodded.  
"Good luck." he said, waving slightly. He got into his car and drove off.

Kat walked away, thinking about the man and the drugs she posessed.

"I guess I can just use this to sell for money..." she said to herself, walking down a street. "I'm not gonna use it myself..."

She walked down the street and through an alley and saw a boy about her age. He was skating down the alley she was walking on with a bunch of his friends. Kat stopped to let them pass her by. The boy with the brown hair, skateboarding in the front of the group, suddenly stopped. Kat turned to look at him.

"Um...can we ask you something?" the boy asked Kat, stepping off his skateboard, causing everyone else to do the same.  
"Sure. What is it?" Kat replied, sticking her hands in her pockets, feeling around in them.  
"We've been asking people this for awhile now, but would you mind taking pictures of us skating? We need them for something." The boy took a camera out from his hoodie pocket and showed it to Kat. She looked at the camera and remembered how much fun she used to have taking pics.

"Hell yeah, I'll do it. I love taking pictures." she said, smiling slightly. The boy smiled back. "Sweet." He handed Kat the camera. "Meet us down the street at the skatepark in an hour. We'll be there." Kat took the camera. "Awesome. What's your name?" The boy picked up the skateboard and put his foot down on it. "Randy." he said, nodding his head. "I'm Kat." "Well, Kat, we'll see you at the skatepark at 1." He pushed off on his skateboard and rolled down the alley with his friends. Kat stuck the digital camera in her pocket and walked the opposite way, with a slight smile on her face.

Back in West Chester, Sami, Justin, Jasmine, and Vinnie roamed around the streets and stores until the sun started to set.

"Oh shit..." Sami said, looking at the horizon. "What?" Vinnie asked her.  
"I have to go home. I'm going to see HIM tonight." "You're so lucky." Justin said, holding onto an ice cream cone he bought. "Not as lucky as you think I am..." Sami mumbled.  
"But you're lucky." Jasmine started, "You live with one of the most famous people in West Chester, you get to go see concerts anytime you want to...and you get to meet Ville..." Jasmine sighed happily and Vinnie rolled his eyes with a laugh. He leaned over to whisper something in Sami's ear.

"I swear, she's obsessed with Ville Valo." he said. Sami laughed. All of a sudden, a purple Lambo pulled up next to the sidewalk.

"Well, there's Bam." Sami said, walking towards the car. "I'll see you guys later"  
"Have fun at the concert, Sam!" Justin said, waving with the others. Sami waved back and got into the backseat.

"I was about to start walking home when you pulled up." she said to Bam.  
"You should've started back earlier." Bam replied, turning the car around and driving back home. "Hurry up and get ready when we get home"  
"Ok."

A few minutes later, Bam and Sami pulled up at Castle Bam in the Lambo. They both got out and walked inside.

"Hurry up, Sam!" Bam yelled as Sami rushed past him to go upstairs into her room. "I know!" She ran into her bedroom and shut the door. She rushed over to her closet and looked in. "Fuck." she said, realizing her HIM shirt wasn't washed yet. She sighed and then quickly pulled out her all black blouse and a pair of dark blue jeans. She put on her big boots and kept her hair down. Grabbing her phone and HIM hoodie, she went into her bathroom and put on some heavy black eyeliner. She ran back downstairs and saw Bam and Jimmy kissing on the couch.

"Am I gonna have to wait...or are we gonna go?" Sami asked, leaning on the wall. They both jumped when they heard her voice.  
"Sami you have to learn how to make more noise." Jimmy said, turning to look at her.  
"Everyone says that to me." she said, laughing a little. Bam stood up. "Let's go." Bam walked towards the door and grabbed his keys. "Dad, you aren't going?" Sami asked, turning to look at Jimmy.  
"Nope, I'm gonna stay here. I'm not feeling too well..." he replied. Sami nodded and went over to join Bam who was walking out the door.  
"See you later, dad!" Sami said, waving.  
"Bye, Bay." Bam said. "Have fun." Jimmy replied. Bam and Sami walked out the door and into the Lambo. 


	18. Chapter 18

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 18

Sami slipped a cd into the cd player of the Lambo. HIM's Razorblade Romance. Bam put down the windows of the car and blasted the music all the way to the concert.

"SHE'LL BE RIGHT HERE IN MY ARMS SO IN LOVE! RIGHT HERE IN MY ARMS SHE CAN'T LET GOOOOOO!" Sami sung obnoxiously in the car. Bam laughed as he headbanged while driving. He stopped at a stoplight, still headbanging and Sami still singing obnoxiously. The person in the next lane over looked at them. Sami stopped singing for a second, having the feeling she was being stared at, and looked over at him. As soon as she saw his face, she burst out laughing.

"Bam! Bam! Look!" she said, laughing. Bam looked over at the guy who was lighting up a cigarette and still looking at them out of the corner of his eye. He started laughing too. The man turned to his wife who was sitting next to him.

"Crazy, kids." He said, looking away.

"I love making people think we're crazy. It's awesome." Sami said, laughing.  
"Think we're crazy? We ARE crazy!" Bam replied, pressing on the gas pedal once the light turned green.

The two of them arrived at the arena that HIM was playing in about 15 minutes later. They parked and walked into the building. Bam walked in with Sami and gave the tickets to the person at the door.

"You wanna go see Ville now or after the show?" Bam asked, looking around the place.  
"Let's go now." Sami replied. Bam smiled and walked with Sami. They went backstage (or upstage as Vito calls it) and was greeted by Mere Valo.

"Hi, Bam!" she said in a cheery voice. She shook his hand.  
"Hi, Mere. This is Sami. Sami, this is Ville's daughter, Mere." Bam said, pushing Sami foward a little.  
"Hi." Sami said, smiling. "Hi." Mere replied, smiling also. "Is this your first HIM show"  
"Yeah." "Cool. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Suddenly Mere felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up. Ville stood there behind her, smiling at Bam.

"What's up, Bammy?" he asked, going over to hug him.  
"Nothing much. I brought someone with me." Bam said, signaling at Sami.  
"Oh, you must be Sami." Ville said to her. "I've heard a lot about you"  
"Good things I hope." Sami replied.  
"Of course"  
"Cool." "You guys can like sit over there. The show starts in a few minutes." Ville pointed over at a few couches like in the back of the room. Sami and Bam sat down over there and Ville went back in the back room to get ready.

A few minutes later, the whole band came out and sat around and talked for awhile with Bam and Mere while Sami sat quietly on the couch next to Bam.

"You guys are on in like 2 minutes." a man said, sticking his head through the doorway. The band stood up.  
"Have fun guys." Bam said, waving to them slightly as they all walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in Baltimore...

"Twelve forty five..." Kat said to herself as she walked towards the entrance of the skatepark. Randy and his friends were standing around, talking and waiting for Kat. She came up to them.  
"Hey, you made it." Randy said, going up to her with a smile.  
"Yeah. So are you guys ready?" "Yup." Randy turned to his crew. "You guys are ready, right?" He got a bunch of "hell yeah!" and "fuck yes!" responses. Randy grinned and looked at Kat. "Come on." Kat grinned too and followed him over to the bowl.

Randy and his crew of fellow skaters dropped in and started skateboarding around the park, with Kat following close behind, snapping pictures at every good trick they did. A few hours went by and the sun started setting.

"Hey...it's getting late." Marco, one of the skaters, said, looking around at the skaters that were leaving.  
"Yeah. We should start getting ready to go." Jeff said to Randy, picking up his board. Ryan, Marco, and Randy picked up their boards, too, and went over to Kat, who was getting a drink.

"We should get these pictures on the computer at my house." Randy said. "Come on." He signaled for her to follow them to his house. Kat nodded as she finished drinking at the fountain. She ran over to catch up with them.

15 minutes later, they were all at Randy's house.

"Hey, bro." Randy said as he walked past his older brother who was sitting at the kitchen counter, eating. "Yo." was his reply. Randy rolled his eyes and walked up to his room with everyone else. He threw his board in the corner of his room and like sat down at the computer. He hooked the camera up to the computer and then stood up.

"You know how to use a computer to upload pics?" Randy asked Kat. "Yeah, of course I do." Kat replied, sitting down on the chair. She started uploading pictures on the computer as the group stood behind her.  
"Wow...you took some good pictures." Ryan, another one of the skaters, said, looking at them.  
"Thanks." Kat said, staring at the screen. She uploaded them all and put her signature at the bottom of the pictures.

"There ya go." She said, pushing the rolling chair backwards and standing up.  
"Sweet. Thanks, Kat." Randy said, patting her on the back a little, causing Kat to blXDush slightly.

Marco looked at the clock in Randy's room.

"Yo, Ran, we should be going." he said, picking his board up.  
"Oh...ok." Randy replied, watching everyone else except Kat start leaving.  
"Bye Ran." they said, walking out of his room.

"Well...what time do you have to be home?" Randy said, turning to Kat who was sitting on his bed.  
"Um, well, it, um, it doesn't really matter..." she replied, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets.  
"Oh ok. Well, make yourself comfortable." Kat nodded and lied down on his bed, kicking her shoes off. Randy sat back down at his computer and pulled the pictures up. Realizing how good the pictures were, he started typing an e-mail to Ryan Gee. Meanwhile, Kat was falling asleep, listening to the clicking sounds of Randy typing. About 10 minutes later, she was out cold. Randy finished typing up the e-mail, glanced back at the sleeping Kat, and pressed "send". 


	19. Chapter 19

In Joy And Sorrow Chapter 19

Kat woke up the next morning in the same place she fell asleep at. She shot up out of bed and looked around. She saw Randy over on the other side of the room, sleeping on his couch. She smiled slightly and got up as quiet as possible, careful not to wake him. She approached the clock on the the side table to see the time.

"Eight AM." she thought. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her glasses off the table and put them on. Randy woke up at the sound of her moving around and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." he said, sleepily.  
"Oh...good morning." Kat replied, smiling. "You didn't go home last night...oh shit, I hope you aren't in trouble"  
"Oh...um...I won't be..." Kat sat down and messed with her hoodie strings.  
"How won't you be in trouble? Do your parent's not care about you or something"  
"No...it's not that"  
"Oh...you do have parents...don't you"  
"Yeah"  
"Well then why won't they care"  
"Um..." Kat sighed, not knowing what to say.  
"Kat..." Randy said, wanting to know what was going on. "Um...what would you do If I said its because they are in Pennsylvania?" she replied after a few seconds. "Um...I would want to know why they're in PA." Kat sighed.  
"I ran away..." Randy's jaw dropped slightly.  
"Why?" he asked, eager to know more.  
"I couldn't handle it. I couldn't go one day without being yelled at for no reason or like beat for no reason." She sighed again but heavier.  
"I'm sorry..." Randy said. "Do you have anywhere to stay"  
"Yeah...the alley down the street"  
"You can stay here if you want to..." "No...I'll be too much trouble"  
"No, really. It's ok. I hate staying here alone with my brother. It'll be nice to have someone else here for a change"  
"Oh...ok." Kat smiled slightly. Randy smiled back at her and then got up and checked his e-mails. There was one from Gee. He opened it up and read it.

"Cool pics. Hey...the signature on those looks really familiar to me. Where do you live dude? I'd love to meet you and take pictures of you and your friends. Write back. -Gee" is what the e-mail read.

Randy opened up a new message and typed up his address and sent it to Gee. Once he finished typing the message, he stood up and turned to Kat.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and get breakfast. Want to come?" he asked.  
"Nah, I'm fine. I'll just stay up here." she replied.  
"Ok. I'll be back." He walked out of the room and shut the door and went downstairs. Kat stood up and walked around his room, examining things. She went over to his computer and sat down. Being the nosy person she was, she looked through his inbox and saw an e-mail from Gee.

Becoming more interested, Kat opened up the e-mail and read it. Her eyes widened when she finished reading it and quickly went into the "sent messages" folder and looked through it. She found the e-mail that Randy had written. She clicked on it and read what it contained.

"Oh shit..." she said softly, closing out of the window and standing up. "He's gonna find me...and try and bring me back home..." Kat started imagining everything bad that could happen if Gee came to Randy's house. She ran over to the window in his room and looked down. She saw that the ground wasn't too far from the window so she opened it up and sat on the ledge, looking down.

"God damn, I hope I don't break my ass doing this..." she said quietly to herself as she pushed herself off the window. Landing hard in some bushes, Kat got up and ducked down behind the bushes so if Randy heard a thud and came out to look, he wouldn't see her. She stayed there for a minute looking around to see if he was going to come outside or not. When she had a feeling that no one would see her, she climbed out of the bushes and brushed herself off and took off running down the street. She ran down the street, as far away from the house as she could go, until she ran out of breath. She slowed down a bit and turned down the alley that she was staying at.

'I can't stand this fucking shit anymore.' Kat thought to herself as she pulled her bag out from under the dumpster. Her bag filled with herion. She pulled out a needle, which was already filled, and stuck it in and shot up. Once she was done, she dropped the needle and fell back against the brick wall. She slid down it and looked around from where she was sitting. 'Where am I?' she thought. She stood up and fell against the wall. She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. She fell over, falling asleep.

Meanwhile in Philadelphia...

"That show...kicked ass." drunk Bam said, as he lifted his beer up in the air.  
"Thank you, thank you." Ville replied, hitting his beer bottle with Bam's. The rest of the band joined in too, hitting their bottles of beer against Ville's and Bam's. Sami and Mere sat in the back, playing video games on the tv.

"Just watch," Mere said, staring at the screen, "they get so wild when they're drunk"  
"What do they...do?" Sami questioned, glancing over at the intoxicated group of men talking in loud voices in the middle of the room.  
"You'll see." Mere smirked. Just then Ville pushed Bam on the couch against the wall. The rest of the band was cheering as Ville straddled him and started making out with him. Sami looked at them with wide eyes.

"Holy shit!" Sami said, dropping the controller in shock. Mere just sat there laughing her ass off.  
"I told you they get wild!" Mere said, in between her fits of laughter. Sami started laughing too. "That's the best fucking thing I've ever seen!" she laughed, holding her stomach. "Yeah I know!" "I would think you'd be grossed out...I mean...Ville's your dad after all"  
"Eh, I got used to it after awhlie"  
"What the hell? How much do they make out like this"  
"Every fucking show!" Mere and Sami laughed harder and Bam and Ville kept making out on the couch.

After awhile, Sami stood up. Ville was now passed out on Bam and Bam was talking to the band and starting to sober up a bit.

"Bam..." Sami said, walking over to him. He looked up at her.  
"What's up?" he asked, shoving Ville off of him and onto the floor.  
"I'm ready to go...I'm tired..." "Oh ok...I guess we should get going..." Bam stood up and yawned. "We'll see you guys later." he said to the band. The band members waved and mumbled their goodbyes as Bam and Sami walked out the door. 


	20. Chapter 20

In Joy and Sorrow Chapter 20

About an hour later, Bam and Sami were back at Castle Bam. They walked into the house quietly and found a sleeping Jimmy on the couch in the lounge. Bam smiled a little and went over to him. He gave

him a kiss on the forehead, causing him to stir. Sami walked upstairs and walked into the bathroom. She ran some water over her arm.

'Fucking arm. Been hurting for awhile.' she thought to herself as she felt the cold water on her skin. After she finished soaking her arm, she dried it off and got ready for bed.

"Jimmy...wake up..." Bam whispered, his face right in Jimmy's. Jimmy slowly opened his eyes and jumped when he saw how close Bam was to him.

"Oh..." Jimmy said, yawning, "hey, Bam." "Hey, Bay." Bam said, smiling.  
"What time is it"  
"Late...or...early in the morning..." Jimmy sighed. "Please don't tell me you took my daughter out partying hard...if she wakes up with a hangover, I swear..." Bam laughed a little. "I didn't take her to Duffers or anything. Don't worry." "Ok...you better not have." Jimmy said, laughing a little. Bam kissed him. "Ugh...Bam you taste like a mixture of beer and like...tequila..." Jimmy wiped his mouth off.  
"Well I've had a few"  
"You drove Sami while you were drunk as hell? What the fuck?" "She's fine, babe. Don't worry about it so much"  
"Bam, she's my daughter...I can't help it..." "I know...I know..." Bam suddenly yawned. "Babe can we go to bed"  
"I thought you'd never ask." Jimmy stood up and put the blanket he had over him, around him. Bam put an arm around him as they walked to the bedroom.

Sami sat on her bed with her head in her journal, writing about everything that happened that day. Just then she heard a door slam. She looked up and shut the notebook she held and sat it down next to

her. She went over and opened her door just a crack to see where it came from.

As Sami looked out the door, she saw TV's Ryan Dunn, drunk as hell, stumbling into the lounge with a sober Raab behind him.

"Ryan...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" Raab was cut off by his drunk partner.  
"YOU SHUT UP! I don't want to..taalk tooo you!" Dunn slurred, nearly tripping over the rug.  
"Ryan...RYAN LISTEN TO ME! I'm really sorry!" "NO you aren't! GO TO BED, CHRIS!" Raab burst into tears and ran into their room and slammed the door, causing Sami to flinch.

Suddenly she saw Jimmy come out of him and Bam's bedroom.

"What the fuck?" he asked, walking towards Dunn, "People are trying to get some sleep"  
"GO AWAY! I NEED TO BE ALONE!" Dunn replied, angrily.  
"What the fuck crawled up your ass?" Jimmy replied, not realizing Dunn was drunk. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dunn started to approach Jimmy. "Whoa whoa whoa...dude...how many did you have tonight"  
"FOR THE FUCKING TENTH TIME! GO AWAY!" Dunn swung at Jimmy, but fortunately, Jimmy ducked in time. He looked at Dunn and then walked quickly back to the bedroom.

Dunn started mumbling to himself.

"Fucking dickhead...'what crawled up your ass?'...what crawled up your ass, Jimmy? Bam's dick?" he said to himself, stumbling around the lounge. "Fucker...stupid asshole..." He looked up at where Raab

and his bedroom is and saw Sami peeking out of her doorway.

"YOU!" Dunn said, pointing at her, " GET TO BED YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" Sami's eyes widened and she went back into her room and shut the door and locked it. Ryan rolled his eyes and lied down on the

couch, punching it once he got comfortable. Sami sat in her room, wondering if she should go tell Jimmy about what Dunn just said to her. Being as pissed off as she was, she decided to go do that.

Sami opened up her bedroom door slowly and walked out of it, not knowing there were a pair of eyes on her watching the whole time. She walked downstairs and into the lounge, where she crept around

more quietly. Suddenly, two arms came quickly around her and threw her into one of the guest rooms. She landed on her shoulder with a loud thud.

"What the fuck?" she asked, getting up and running towards the door. Before she got to it, it slammed shut and she heard the click of the lock. "What the fuck is up?" she asked, aloud.  
"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO TO BED!" a voice yelled. Sami, realizing who it was, rolled her eyes.  
"Shut the fuck up, Dunn. You go to bed, you drunk ass mother fucker. And turn the lights on and unlock the door so I can get out while you're at it." Not being able to see in the dark, Sami was thrown onto

the bed, unexpectedly. She was pinned down on the bed and then felt a hand start moving up her shirt. She screamed but her mouth was covered with his free hand. She kicked and punched but was still over powered by the grown man. Once she felt a hand start pushing her pants down, she bit Ryan's hand causing him to yelp and she tried to slither her way out from under him.

Hearing a yelp, Raab yawned and went downstairs to see what was going on. When he didn't see Ryan, he walked down the hallway. Then he heard a soft noise from the hallway. The farther down the hallway he walked, the louder the noise got.

"What the fuck?"

He stopped at the guest room door and listened. Suddenly, he heard a scream. 


End file.
